Imperfections
by The Heavens' Answer
Summary: [AU. YoruSoi]. Everything may look perfect on the outside, but beneath the surface… is a completely different story.
1. Chapter 1

**Imperfections.**

AU. YoruSoi. Angst/Romance.

**Summary: **Soi Fong is a star student with a set future... Yoruichi is a revered and feared, filthy rich rebel… an idol, a goddess. Everything looks perfect on the outside, but beneath the surface… is a completely different story.

**Tagline:** Two shattered lives… one glance, and just maybe… one chance to piece it back together.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_The storm had not ceased, even as night fell, sweeping it's long black cloak over the world, engulfing it in darkness; the thunder continued to rumble, while the sky shot jets of lightning that illuminated the entire night sky. The rhythmic pounding of the rain splashing on the ground, walls, windows, and roofs, soothed Soi Fong's troubled thoughts as they tumbled over themselves in turmoil while she listened to her parents scream at each other in the other room. _

_Her small fingers curled around the doorframe tightly as she pressed herself against the wall, desperately wishing that they would stop. _

_She gave a start as she heard something slam against the wall; she could feel the impact shake her small room. Little did she know that this was hardly the worst of it; it wasn't only the little apartment that she called home that would be shaken apart; a piece, a big piece, of her life would be broken off before dawn arose… and it was something her five-year old mind would have never predicted. She barely understood it as it was at the time. _

_She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cool wall, trying to will away the angry voices and the wailing and the slamming… all the noise — she just wanted it to stop. _

_She opened her eyes again as a last, agonized scream filled with despair rang out and echoed throughout their small home. Soi Fong shuddered involuntarily as the scream still rang in her ears; the door slammed, rattling the whole floor. She made a decision; her small hands gripped the large silver doorknob and turned it. She pulled it slowly until there was a slit that seemed no bigger than a centimeter to peek out of. She caught a glimpse of her mother's tear-streaked face and bloodshot eyes as she entered the bathroom, sobbing; the door closed, softer this time. _

_Soi Fong stayed frozen as if she were glued to the spot; she could not fight back the flood of tears that leaked out of her eyes. Saddened and confused, she tried to understand – why was mommy crying? Why were they so mad? She stood there for what seemed like ages. She could see the slight shadow from beneath the door where the light spilled out as much as possible through the tiny crack. The shadow still moved, every few seconds… or so. _

_Then the sobbing quieted. _

_There was a clatter as something hit the tiled floor. _

_The water was running. _

_A fit of coughing. _

_A thump. _

_Then, dead silence. _

_The shadows were bigger now; there was less light coming from the bottom of the doorway. Everything was still. _

_Soi Fong waited to see if the shadows would start moving again. A minute passed, and another. And another as she waited; they still did not move – so she slipped out of her room in her favorite black pajamas and crept as quietly as she could down the hall. She reached the door, twisted it the doorknob and pushed it open with great difficulty. _

_She was barely taller than the counter, but for what she needed to see, and indeed saw; she didn't need to be. She moved quietly and cautiously towards her mother who lay slumped on the floor. Mommy is sleeping, she thought to herself. I can't wake Mommy. _

_She knelt by her mother and stared at her beautiful, now peaceful face that still held traces of the tears she had shed. After a moment, her gaze wandered and was drawn towards the small bottle her mother still clutched in her hands. Candy? She scanned the label, eager to read. She didn't understand the complicated word printed on the bottle, even if she could read it. But she didn't need to since she recognized the bottle itself. Sleeping Pills. Her little mind was assured. Mommy was just sleeping. _

_She heard footsteps, a cry of horror – and then a choked sob._

_Her father's strong hands picked her up; he strode quickly away …_

_She twisted in his arms, struggling. _

_She clambered up and leaned over his shoulder, hands outstretched towards the strangely still body._

_Further and further… _

_Someone was dialing the telephone…_

_Further…_

_Voices. _

_Noises._

_They didn't mean anything to her. _

_She could hear her father's heart pumping. _

_So far away… she reached out, every muscle in her small body straining…_

_Red lights, blue lights. _

_Shadows._

_Ghosts._

_More noises. _

" _No!" she cried. _

_She wanted to go back…_

_But she just couldn't reach…_

" Mother!"

Soi Fong sat straight up in bed as her eyes snapped open. She gasped for air and twisted in the tangled bed sheets to check the time, her baggy t-shirt clinging to her body with sweat. It took her a moment to register the time; the flashing, eerie green numbers glared back at her; _2:31 a.m. _

She sighed, and her hand fell to her pillow – it was wet with her tears. " Just a dream," she murmured, trying to convince herself of that fact. " Just a dream…"

Too exhausted to get up and change the pillowcase, she flipped it over and lay back down, breathing deeply as she stared at the dots that perforated her ceiling.

" Damn it. It's just a dream. It's finished; it's over. She's gone!" she muttered to herself angrily. She absentmindedly wiped away the tiny drops of perspiration that gathered on her nose. A unique characteristic that she'd inherited from her mother. Nothing would let her forget…

" It's hot," she whispered as she lay on top of her blanket. She let the back of her clammy hand rest on her forehead, which was decorated with tiny beads of sweat.

Before she knew it, two hours had passed and she had not even closed her eyes once. She couldn't.

Then she realized the pitter-patter coming from the window, which had slowly gathered force as the minutes passed, was the rain. Soothing…

She turned her head to check the time again.

_4:49 a.m._

" Shit," she cursed. _School tomorrow. _

She closed her eyes and dozed off; thankfully, she slept… for a couple of hours…

Tossing and turning in her restless sleep as the nightmare repeated over and over, the same images of her past flitting through her mind like a series of snapshots on a broken CD.

* * *

A shrill beeping cut through the cloud of exhaustion in her mind. 

_Damn it. _She rolled over and smacked the top of the alarm, effectively shutting it up. Sighing as she swung her legs over the bed, she rubbed her eyes; they were burning.

She stumbled as she headed out the door, banging into a couple of walls as she did so, accumulating a nice inventory of bruises on her arms and legs. She dragged herself to the washroom and flicked on the light; it was gloomy and dark outside. She squinted to peer out the window; still raining.

She splashed cold water on her face and blinked at her reflection in the mirror. Water clung to her lashes and traveled down her face, eventually dripping off her chin. Her stomach growled loudly.

She hastened to brush her teeth and wash her face more thoroughly, then stripped off her T-Shirt and stepped into the steaming hot shower. Sighing with satisfaction, she titled her head up and savored the heat. It was nice. She'd been feeling chilly all morning; no doubt it was due to the crummy weather. She didn't mind the rain, but it really was cold… not that she minded that either, but in the middle of summer?

She turned off the tap and stepped out, quickly drying herself and rushing to her room to get dressed.

Minutes later she was at the kitchen table, nibbling at the thin slice of toast; a meager breakfast, but it was plenty for her. She hated eating in the morning, but only refrained from not eating to keep her father's mouth shut. She never forgave him — never would. She tried to keep as much distance from him as possible. The least amount of contact and conversation they had, the better.

She drained the small glass of milk she had poured and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. After setting the dish in the microwave so her cat wouldn't be able to eat what was left over of her poor breakfast; Soi Fong headed towards the sink and dropped her glass in the sink. Reaching for the plastic frog shaped figure, she poured some detergent onto her hands to wash them; the viscous, green, transparent liquid seeped through her fingers as she hurried to rub her hands together. Using the back of her forearm to turn on the tap; she rinsed off the thick white glove of soapsuds.

As she dried her hands, she cursed as she glanced at the dull green numbers on the microwave display.

She dashed out the front, grabbing her bag on the way. Jumping into her black running shoes, she unzipped her bag to check that she had everything – mainly for her lunch because she always prepared her homework and textbooks beforehand. She patted her lunch bag to make sure it was really there, since she couldn't seem to remember actually _putting _it in her bag. She gave a little confident nod to herself, and muttered under her breath while groping for her brand new MP3 and keys.

She leapt outside and locked the door, then proceeded to sprint around the block.

Her heart pumped faster as she saw the bus barreling down to her stop, yet she still had to cross the road. She hopped off the sidewalk and dashed across the four lanes; ironically, she was almost hit by the bus she was trying to catch.

Panting, and with her heart thundering like it was trying to break out of her ribcage, she clambered onto the bus and flashed her pass while scanning the seats with a practiced eye. She then made her way to the spot beside the window, where she always sat. She fought to keep her balance as the bus lurched and started to accelerate and plunked down quite ungracefully into her seat.

She stuffed her bus pass and keys back into her bag before she plugged her ears with her earphones. Her other hand held the device as her thumb skimmed deftly across the panel and half a minute later, she was listening to the perfect song to fit her mood.

She stared out the window, watching trees, cars, and faces zip by with unnatural speed as streaks of blurry colors. She let her mind wander to the dream she had last night – it was a reoccurring nightmare; little figments of her memory thrown up by a restless subconscious. Haunting her in her dreams was bad enough, but in her waking moments as well? And she couldn't even dismiss it, let alone forget it all. No matter how hard she tried, there were daily reminders everywhere she turned.

And she'd never forgiven her father since she'd been old enough to understand it all. She knew it was all because of him.

Her train of thought was derailed as she caught a fleeting glimpse of short purple hair… someone on the sidewalk…

She twisted in her seat frantically. Her hair whipped into her face as her neck snapped around, and she found herself staring into a fierce gaze – mysterious and piercing golden eyes. She felt like she was being drawn into them… sinking… falling…

She was lost, everything forgotten, and hazy as if in a dream… she felt like she'd left a piece of her soul behind, as they slowly drew further and further apart.

It was only when they turned the corner, eye contact broken, did the spell break.

_What was..._

_Why was I..._

_It's got to be some kind of voodoo trick_, she thought to herself. _Or maybe it was my lack of sleep. I'm feeling lightheaded because I'm tired. I'm hallucinating… yeah, that's it. There's no way that someone like Yoruichi would even look at someone like me. _

She sat there, shaken for the rest of the bus ride. She didn't even hear the music blaring in her ears anymore. All she could think of was that feeling… that feeling she felt as she looked deep into those golden eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

**Imperfections. **

* * *

_A/N: Whew. Just got back… alright. So, many thanks to StrugglingArtist for BETA-ing (I can never catch all the mistakes... -sighs-) and to all who have reviewed. I really, **really** appreciate it from the bottomless depths of my immeasurably immense heart. :) And... in this chapter, we meet Yoruichi (FINALLY!)... and things can only get more exciting right? And more angsty, incidentally (Erm... actually, according to my calculations, the angst won't kick in until we near the end, so brace yourselves). Anyways, enjoy. _

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

" – Who can tell me what steps to take to solve this Trigonometry question?" The math teacher said, scanning the classroom with an all-knowing sort of gaze. She loved teaching this class, the accelerated one; part of the new special advanced program they had at the school. All of the students in this class were attentive listeners, hard workers and fast learners; which, she mused to herself, was rather hard to find. But the reason for such a group was due to the fact that only the top students of each school had made it in… Silently berating herself for the long silence she left, her gaze fell upon a girl of average height, with short jet-black hair. " Soi Fong?"

" Hm… What?!" Soi Fong broke out of her stupor, looking wild eyed and flustered; the hand she'd been resting her head on hit the rings of her binder and she winced, feeling a sharp stabbing pain sear through her wrist. " I'm sorry, can you repeat the question?" she asked, her voice trembling as she clutched the injured joint, trying to ease the pain away. She could feel the heat rise to her face, and she knew she was blushing furiously. She was probably a shade of red that a cooked lobster would be jealous of.

" It's quite alright, no need to be embarrassed," said her math teacher, smiling kindly. " Just try to pay attention please," she said politely, and then she tilted her head a bit higher to eye the boy sitting behind her. " Yes, Byakuya?"

She frowned as she heard the snobby Kuchiki boy go into a full-out monotonous ramble in mathematical lingo. It wasn't the first time this week she'd failed to pay attention in class. It was all because of that look that she shared with Yoruichi. Even now though, she wasn't so sure that the famed goddess had even _really_ looked at her. Maybe she was just looking _past_ her. But what puzzled her most was _why_ she couldn't get her out of her mind. She'd told herself over and over that she was mistaken. She had seen Yoruichi, but Yoruichi had definitely not seen her, and that it was normal to think about it so much when someone so high up in society seemed to have looked at you, even if it was an unintentional mistake.

The bell rang; Soi Fong grabbed her books and dashed out the door. Disastrous, another week of this and she'd implode. Especially since her whole body heated when she was nervous. She felt just like a radiator. She was always aware of the heat rising off her skin too, though she hoped no one else noticed. Not only that, her teachers would be hunting her down and giving her the boot. And it wasn't only in class that she hadn't been able to concentrate on anything. Even when she was at home doing her homework or studying for the latest test (which also turned out catastrophic)… and to think it had only been a week! Her marks were already taking a nose-dive… she could easily imagine what would happen if this were to prolong…

It was horrible, being so preoccupied with her thoughts like this; her thoughts were hardly peaceful ones even when things were normal. Which was another reason to why she loved to immerse herself in work: so she could mindlessly plough through the papers and worksheets and slaughter the time, which was obviously better spent assuring her future than simply imagining it.

Not to mention that was the reason why studying for her was so easy: things easily etched into her mind when she could work and read and memorize with a single-minded intensity… and they wouldn't fade away easily either. She was grateful before because it made her life so much less stressful compared to all the other kids in the advanced program, but now this…

* * *

They ate dinner in silence. 

Soi Fong kept her head bowed as she slurped up her noodles. Her father was a great cook and a master engineer, even though Soi Fong never complimented his culinary dishes or his handiwork.

She hated being in his presence. He was a gentle, calm and quiet man: wise and intelligent and well respected. And she resented every bit of it.

She couldn't stand looking at him, or hearing his voice. Even though ten years had passed, she could not forget, not even for one moment, what he had caused. Every time she looked at him, she felt the fiery deluge of hate and anger stir within her body and mind. Just him, sitting in front of her at the table, eating his supper without a word, she felt her world tremble and shudder. Ever since she'd been old enough to piece together and understand what snitches of argument that she heard that night ten years ago… She could not forgive him. She didn't want to forgive him.

And yet, though she tried to do her utmost to prevent a conversation, she couldn't prevent _every_ conversation. Besides, living with this man for her whole life, some form of communication was inevitable.

On the other side of the table, her father gazed at her with inscrutable eyes. If she had ever chanced a look, even a quick glance, she would have noticed the deep sadness buried beneath the cold, composed exterior.

He knew she blamed him for her mother's death. He knew that she resented seeing him everyday, alive and well, when her mother was not. He was always a very sophisticated and firm man; he could never be broken… but deep down inside, he was shattered. Inside, he cried for death for his wife; he cried for the death of his relationship with his daughter whom he had loved so much. And still loved, but it seemed that no matter how hard he tried, she wouldn't forgive him. She was always ready to push him away and reject his efforts, even when she really needed someone to comfort her and hold her in their arms.

He hadn't given up yet, but he had retreated. He didn't try nearly as hard anymore; he knew it was hopeless. So he only prayed that his beloved Soi Fong could find someone who would care for her and catch her when she fell. Someone who would love her as much as he did... He hoped that Soi Fong could find forgiveness and love that she could accept, for she rejected his…

He picked at the remaining few, limp strands of noodles in his soup; his appetite had already been satisfied and sort of lost at the same time as he contemplated these not-so-happy thoughts. " How was school today?" he asked, scolding himself for sounding so civil and cold; it was like he was talking to a stranger, but it was his daughter for goodness sakes! Where had he gone wrong?

But, as it was, it seemed that this was unavoidable as well.

This was the type of typical conversation they had every single day, except for the weekends. In fact, it was the only conversation they had…

" The usual," Soi Fong said quietly; her eyes fixed on the strands of white noodles swirled around her chopsticks, almost as if she were addressing the answer to the stringy pasta instead of her father.

" Busy?"

Soi Fong stuffed the batch twirled around her chopsticks into her mouth, hoping that it would excuse her from not speaking. She nodded, and chewed as slowly as she dared without being obvious.

" How did your math test go?"

Soi Fong felt the half chewed contents in her mouth go bitter; she swallowed with difficulty and then said in a voice no louder than the fluttering wings of a butterfly, " Bad." She poked at the oil bubbles in her bowl, prodding them so they connected with another and shaped to form a bigger bubble.

She could sense her father frowning. She knew that no matter how distant they were, her father would always manage to scold her about her marks.

" How low? Lower than eighty?"

She could hear the hint of steel edge hidden in his voice. It was so blatant, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Soi Fong grunted, slamming her chopsticks down with a loud crack onto the rich, mahogany table and dived, rather unladylike, into her soup. She raised the bowl to cover her face as she drained its contents.

She heard her father sigh loudly, but he made no further comment. The discussion was over for the day.

She walked over to him to pick up his bowl and stack it on top of her own, headed towards the sink, and turned on the tap to rinse them before placing them into the dishwasher.

A few minutes later, she was drying her hands on a blue, plaid cloth as her father turned on the TV to the news channel. She stared vacantly at the back of his head, unsure of what to think; her solid, and set grudge wavered a little… he was trying so hard. Even she couldn't dismiss that…

She gave a little frown then bounded up the stairs to her room. _Forget it… there's nothing you can do about it now… and being weak… giving in… that's why mother —_

She sat down heavily on her gray and worn swivel chair and unzipped her bag. Reaching in, she pulled out her math textbook and binder, willing herself away from finishing that thought.

Flipping through the pages of the thick, old volume with one hand, she reached for her mechanical pencil and plugged her ears with her earphones. Then she flipped open her binder and straightened some of the loose sheets that were poking out. Frustrated by the amount of questions she would have to tackle before going to bed, she ripped out a couple of pages as she turned them.

Soi Fong cursed and stuffed them back in their respective spots. She didn't feel like fixing them at the moment.

Sighing loudly, she forced herself to stare at the page, overflowing with triangles. She skimmed through the questions, the first couple of pages weren't too bad… but they got harder… and this was simply review for what they did last year…

_Question 1: A bridge is elevated 150 meters above the water. From its extremities, the angles of depression of a buoy anchored in the water directly below the bridge are 32 degrees and 47 degrees. Find the length of the bridge…_

" Okay," she said to herself, " Mark _x, _then use _sin _which is… opposite side divided by hypotenuse…sin 32… equals… one hundred fifty meters… divided by 'h'…"

* * *

The bus pulled to a stop again, the fourth stop since Soi Fong had gotten on. She was so intently embroiled in her music and scanning the surroundings with an eagle-like intensity for the face she couldn't get out of her mind. Throughout the past week, she had been catching constant glimpses of the elusive goddess on her way to school and in the halls… almost as if she were playing a game of cat and mouse… as if Yoruichi was purposely teasing her already bewildered mind… as if Yoruichi didn't seem to want to be forgotten, yet didn't feel like fully showing herself … 

_Maybe she's not around today… maybe –_

" Huh?" she turned to the offending person who dared lay a hand on her shoulder. She froze as she noticed the deceptively flawless, tanned skin; _that hand…_ Her eyes slowly traveled up that arm and then found the face. Short, dark purple hair; fierce golden eyes… like a cat; there was no mistaking it. This was Yoruichi.

She said something inaudible, and Soi Fon frowned, completely baffled. Then, as she tried to tear her mind away from focusing on Yoruichi, she realized what was wrong when she clued in to reality. Her earphones were still blasting music into her ears, yet because she was so enraptured by her presence she had completely forgotten about it. She yanked them out and was immediately welcomed by raucous laughter and loud, typical conversations.

" What?"

Yoruichi flashed a grin – perfect, white teeth – and tossed her head arrogantly, her short hair flounced on her head. " I asked you if I could sit here," she said. While the structure of the sentence allowed many different tones of voice to express it, it was said kindly – Soi Fong caught the gaze and noticed the laughter hidden beneath the intense, golden eyes, almost as if Yoruichi was laughing at some kind of inside joke.

Soi Fong was puzzled, unsure of how to react. _Practically the whole school,_ she thought to herself, _kisses the ground she walks on… how pathetic; she's just a normal person… albeit a much more privileged one … _But then again, she was pretty amazing. Of course, half of the fawning over was due to the fact that no one wanted to be on Yoruichi's bad side… they had all heard the stories.

She decided to pull her bag onto her lap, feeling extremely awkward. She tried saying something, but no words came out. Her mouth wasn't working properly; her voice seemed to have eluded her desperate grasp. Not for the first time this week, she wondered if there was something wrong with herself.

Yoruichi sat down besides her, plunking herself down heavily.

Soi Fong inserted her earphones and turned away, exercising her free will, and also to show her contempt for the revered rebel who now sat serenely beside her.

A few minutes later, her earphones were plucked out of her ears again.

Soi Fong's head snapped around so quickly that she resembled a striking snake. Glaring, she looked for the culprit and found herself staring at her earphone, only two feet away, held in Yoruichi's hand.

" Not the chatty type, are you?"

Soi Fong narrowed her eyes. " So?" she countered defensively, " Are you?"

Yoruichi shrugged nonchalantly, but even the simple gesture gave way at the fact that she was used to being obeyed and feared. Self-assurance and a quiet confidence screamed at Soi Fong as she watched Yoruichi's mouth move; the sounds didn't register until she stopped talking. " Only when I want to," she said, flashing another grin in her direction. " Yoruichi Shihouin. I'm pleased to meet you." She stuck out her hand.

Soi Fong stared at it, hesitant; after a moment's careful consideration, and with great reluctance, she took it and shook. " I'm Soi Fong," she said quietly, biting back a cynical retort of, _who doesn't know who you are?_

" So…" drawled Yoruichi, " What are you listening to?"

" Classical music; nothing you'd like," said Soi Fong shortly.

Yoruichi snorted derisively. " I see how it is now…" she muttered softly to herself. To Soi Fong, she said, " Nah, I love classical music." She leaned closer until their cheeks were almost touching, and then nodded appreciatively. " Love story? Ah… I absolutely adore –"

" I just felt like listening to something different, that's all," Soi Fon responded; she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. _She's just saying that – she obviously wants something from me; why else would she talk to me, of all people? And she's rumored to be smart enough to deduce that she's not wanted…_

Whatever Soi Fong expected to hear next definitely was not what came out of the revered idol's mouth.

Yoruichi smiled slowly, " You're pretty."

" W-what?" Soi Fong stuttered.

" You're pretty," she repeated; her eyes twinkling mischievously as Soi Fong's face grew redder by the second, no matter how she tried to prevent it.

Soi Fong stared into the bottomless depths of those mesmerizing golden eyes… then, taken aback, she moved her head back a little, having just realized how close their faces were. " Um… thanks?"

Her stammered reply earned her another grin. It was beautiful the way her devilish smile was so enigmatic, and the way it so suddenly appeared and spread across her unique and gorgeous features like wildfire. It was beautiful the way her cold, tough exterior just seemed to melt away to be replaced by the mischievously joyous smile displayed on her lips… perfectly sculpted, smooth and soft lips…

The bus started to slow and then came to a jerking stop.

_What was I think –? _

Yoruichi laid a hand on her shoulder as she stood to leave, " I'll see you around," she hefted her expensive and very cool looking black bag over one shoulder and moved lithely into the isle so that the others backed away fearfully and respectfully to let her pass. She turned back to Soi Fong and winked. " Don't worry, I'll find you."

Then she was swept away by the shuffling line of anxious students, eager to get off the bus, but obviously not so eager to reach their destination…

_She'll find me — what does she want…?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Imperfections.**

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. It's appreciated much more than you can imagine. Ha, I was reading someone's profile the other day… a personal quote of theirs, "Readers are liked, but Reviewers are loved." And of course, "Flames will be eaten." Haha. It made me laugh so hard. Oh... and this chapter has been reposted due to an error in terms._

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

Soi Fong twisted the dial of her lock deftly as she shifted her bag onto her other shoulder; the strap dug into her bare skin painfully, even though her black tank top had wide straps. She absentmindedly wiped the sweat off her nose and sighed. She hated summer; she hated the humidity… and the bugs.

Her train of hateful thoughts was interrupted as the lock clicked open and she yanked it off. Her door swung open, revealing a very neat and mostly empty locker. She reached for her lunch and –

"Ah!" she yelped, squirming to get away from the tight squeeze and offending fingers that tickled her sides. She whirled around angrily and came face to face with Yoruichi. _So she did mean what she said earlier..._ She swallowed her surprise and hissed, "Don't do that! It's very undignified!"

"So?" Yoruichi replied while eyeing her carefully for a moment with her mouth pursed, almost as if she was contemplating something about her. She then continued, "And it is so _not_ undignified. There's nothing wrong with laughing or yelling, you know. You're still a kid. Loosen up! Live a little, okay?"

"I wasn't yelling," denied Soi Fong sullenly, turning her back on her and dismissing her words. She had no time to loosen up. Even if she did, what could she do? She wanted to get away from home – that was why she needed to study hard; so she could earn a scholarship and go to medical school. But not for the money as most did – she really wanted to save lives. _To save lives that should not have been lost._ The money was a simple, pleasant bonus. An afterthought, really, but…

Yoruichi suddenly gripped her shoulders tightly and leaned so close that Soi Fong could feel her breath tickle her ear. Stiffening in apprehension and fearing that Yoruichi would be able to hear her pounding heart, she waited.

"Promise me that you'll loosen up a bit?" She asked all too sweetly.

"Why?" demanded Soi Fong scathingly.

There was a slight pause between the two. "Being tense all the time isn't going to help you any, you know. In fact, it has been scientifically proven that it'll shorten your expectant life-span."

Soi Fong sighed, "Let me go, please?"

"Promise me! I don't want you to die early."

Soi Fong hadn't the time to ponder her words, for Yoruichi gripped her shoulders harder; but not so hard that it was painful.

"Promise?"

Soi Fong ignored her and tried to twist out of her grasp, but her attempts were futile. Then she tried to stomp on Yoruichi's foot, but perhaps the fact that she secretly did not want her to let go (no matter how much she tried to deny it) gave away her intentions, for Yoruichi saw it coming and pulled her foot away in time to shift to the other side and also avoid Soi Fong's elbow.

"Just promise me, and I'll let you go," said Yoruichi, her voice shaking with barely concealed amusement.

"No," said Soi Fong, her teeth gritted in frustration.

"My, my, so stubborn…" she said softly as she evaded all of Soi Fong's futile attempts. Some of which were quite good – some shots actually hit, but not dangerously. They simply glanced off.

Then, just as quickly as the explosive attacks had started, they stopped. Yoruichi felt the girl sag slightly in her arms. "Finished yet?"

"Fine, fine… I promise! God…"

"Good," said Yoruichi, feeling satisfied. She finally released the girl from her strong hold, "Now we can go eat lunch. Alright, let's go," she said as she strode away swiftly.

Soi Fong stared at her retreating back blankly for a moment before following obediently.

Yoruichi led her to a deserted staircase at the very end of the school. The windows, coated with grime, were translucent enough – surprisingly – to let ample sunlight through to fill the cold corridor with enough warmth so that they weren't shivering with the cold.

Soi Fong, hating summer and the heat, was very grateful, although she said nothing.

Yoruichi sat down cross-legged at the top of the stairs. "I forgot that Kisuke isn't here today," disappointment rang freely in her tones. Catching Soi Fong's bewildered gaze, she sighed as she sat down at the top of the steps. "I wanted you to meet him."

Soi Fong fought to keep the disdain from her tones. "Isn't he that goofy looking blond?" she asked, hoping that she didn't sound insulting. She was somewhat curious about the amusing friendship as she zipped open her lunch bag and unscrewed the top of her thermos, inadvertently inhaling the scent of its contents. "Yummy," she growled rather dispassionately.

"Yeah," said Yoruichi; she didn't appear to be offended. "That's the guy. I told the idiot he had to work on his first impressions – what have you got there?" She leaned over to peer into Soi Fong's thermos while unwrapping her own lunch. After revealing her super-sized sandwich she took a massive bite and proceeded to chew extremely slowly as if she was trying to savor every bit of it.

"Leftovers," droned Soi Fong glumly. Normally she was overjoyed by leftovers because even the leftovers of her father's cooking tasted better than anything else she had tried so far, but last night's conversation left bitter memories, "He's a good friend of yours?" she inquired mildly.

Yoruichi swallowed. "Best and only – except for you," she said, rather casually, taking another big bite out of her sandwich – almost half finished already.

Soi Fong felt slightly put off at this answer as she slurped one strand slowly. They had only met this morning... and if she was so quick to name friends, why did she only have one? Not to mention that anyone in the school would die to be her friend; it wasn't like they didn't try. "I was just curious…" she said rather softly, poking at her lunch, feeling unable to stomach another measly bite.

Suddenly she couldn't hold it in anymore; she hated pretending. She blurted, knowing that if she didn't ask now, she would never gather enough courage to ask those burning questions – as trivial as they seemed. She needed to know. "… Why did you decide to talk to me, of all people? And why were you on my bus?" She stopped herself, and abruptly dove back into her lunch, feeling abashed.

"Well, I kind of had to talk to you, I needed to sit, didn't I?" said Yoruichi, the grin still playing about her lips. After a moment, she knew Soi Fong would not accept this answer; as she realized this, her grin evaporated with alarming speed. "Listen, I'm sure you think you know me because of what everyone says – but I want you to know that none of it's true, alright?"

Satisfied to see Soi Fong nod rather meekly, she continued to answer her other question. "Kisuke's car broke down, and he was sick; he called me and I decided to take the bus."

Soi Fong looked up, "But you're rich, aren't you?

Yoruichi shrugged. "I get by," she said evasively.

"Come on, don't be so modest," said Soi Fong bitterly. "You could buy a whole limo company, so why did you take the bus?"

Yoruichi hesitated. "I wanted to meet you."

Soi Fong was temporarily stunned. " … Meet me? Why?"

"I saw you last week; I thought I knew you, at least, I recognized you… from somewhere else. Before…" she trailed away. And then said, nervously, "I don't know… there was just… something about you… I knew I had to meet you if I could… Just this feeling, you know?"

Soi Fong nodded; something like a mix between fear and unpleasant shock clutched her insides in an ice-cold grip. She felt like she'd been dunked into a bathtub filled with ice cubes; she did everything she could to prevent herself from shuddering. Then, setting aside her thermos; her fork clattered. She made an effort to compose herself before speaking. "Unh huh," she said dryly, hating herself. "Well… Rumors are rumors, but sometimes they do have a shred of truth in them, don't they?"

Yoruichi stared at her blankly; Soi Fong soon found herself feeling extremely worried. Has she upset her? Then she felt even more anxious. Why was she worried in the first place? Why would she care if she offended Yoruichi? They weren't even friends, not really…

Yoruichi then turned to stare out the window. "I suppose, but I'll let you be the judge of that," she said, her voice sounding quite hollow.

"Hai, your highness," said Soi Fong mockingly. She didn't want to be able to be pushed around and used too easily… because those were obviously Yoruichi's intentions…

Yoruichi cocked her fist and let it fly, and to her eternal shock, Soi Fong blocked the punch with a practiced sweep of her hand now held firmly around her wrist. "Don't start with all that royalty, goddess bullshit," she said heatedly.

"As you wish, your highness," said Soi Fong in the same robotic, yet wounding and scathing tone. She managed to fill the monotone with the sick sweetness and envy that she had heard in everyone else's voices when speaking about the girl whose hand she now held. Surprised and stunned at this herself, Soi Fong could only continue, for she had no idea what to else to say. She wasn't quite ready to accept Yoruichi just yet.

" I'm serious, Soi Fong," hissed Yoruichi – all manner of pleasantness and playful mischievousness had gone. She spun her wrist in a quick circle to break Soi Fong's grip.

" Of course," she said, faking a low bow.

" You're just like the rest of them," said Yoruichi, contempt and spite coating her words so that they fell like shattered and jagged glass shards as she stood to leave.

" No, wait!" Soi Fong made a mad grab for her hand, feeling desperate. She didn't want her to leave, not now… not ever; she never truly wanted to push her away, with all her merciless impersonations of the other students… though she would rather drink poison than admit it to herself. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I was only…" She gripped her hand tightly.

Yoruichi returned to her spot slowly, as if to spell her reluctance.

" I'm sorry. It's just… I have one more thing… I need to know…"

" Shoot," said Yoruichi, tiredly.

" You aren't pitying me, are you? Because I'm all alone – because I look like a loner, or something?" she didn't wait for the response, and ploughed on bluntly. " Because if you are, you can leave and I won't stop you – in fact, you can pretend it never happened. I don't need pity – I don't have friends because I don't want them. I don't need them."

" Everyone needs a friend," said Yoruichi softly.

" Are you pitying me?" demanded Soi Fong.

" No."

" Then why are you here, talking to me? You can be friends with anyone you want. Why me?"

" I – I don't know… I told you… it's just this feeling –" she fell silent as her eyes fell upon her hand, which was still being held in Soi Fong's slightly smaller one.

Soi Fong was waiting so intently for the answer that she didn't even realize Yoruichi had stopped speaking. When she did, she followed the golden gaze and beheld the same sight that seemed to have mesmerized Yoruichi.

With a jolt, she let go and withdrew her hand.

Turning away, she was horribly aware of the heavy silence that had befallen between them.

Then the bell rang.

A cocky grin returned to adorn Yoruichi's face. " Intuition?" she said suddenly. " Catch you later, Soi Fong!" she laughed at herself wildly as she leapt down the flight of stairs two at a time.

Soi Fong watched her leave wordlessly – it wasn't until the door closed and the warning bell rang that she realized she was left alone with her confused thoughts and feelings in the deserted stairway.


	4. Illegal Note

Note:

I know this isn't allowed to be posted as a chapter in itself, but I found I had to.

First of, I would like to notify you that the next chapter probably won't be up for another week or more.

Secondly, I have had doubts – ever since beginning this story – that many of you would come to realize it's increasingly similar to BepopSamurai's 'The Cat and the Bee.' I don't have to say why or how it is so… because all those of you who have (most likely) read it, know why and how.

My intention was never to 'copy' the idea from 'The Cat and the Bee'. I had hoped that it'd be something different, yet it is becoming and always has been increasingly difficult to write about something that hasn't been done before…

Anyways, my point is, _if _BepopSamurai doesn't mind, and _if_ you are all still willing to read, I will be continuing this… while I fervently hope it doesn't seem like a horribly-written imitation of 'the Cat and the Bee' (which has – obviously – left a great impression on me; although it is quite daunting to see that that's what I'm up against … Not that this, in any sense, is a contest; I simply write for the pleasure of writing and am happy that others can enjoy it too).

So, there isn't really any need for me to say that Bepop has done a very thorough and amazing job of portraying them in high school. And I wouldn't be surprised if you all still see the similarities for the first couple of chapters while Soi Fong's and Yoruichi's relationship develops… though I have planned a rather odd… and I hope _original_ twist once we come to pass on to the second half of the story. While trying to keep it realistic…

My deepest apologies to you all (and BepopSamurai),

Dark S3cret.

P.S. I hope this hasn't ruined anything for any of you. Please try to continue and enjoy the rest?

P.P.S. Thank you, B-Corvus Corvidae-M, for being honest and letting me know what you thought. It was rather… enlightening as well as frightening and I apologize again, for coming across as confrontational.


	5. Chapter 4

**Imperfections.

* * *

**

_A/N: Again, I must thank everyone who responded to my illegal note, which I have decided to leave there for the new readers… Oh yes, also… StrugglingArtist (amazing friend, and BETA-er) would like to formally apologize for this being edited and returned so late. (Was that alright? XD) Anywho, I hope you enjoy…

* * *

_

**Chapter Four:**

" Yo, Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi turned to see her best friend running frantically to catch up to them. His unruly dirty blonde hair flounced upon his head, longer than Yoruichi's own tresses; it gave him a permanent, rugged, carefree look, which matched the sneaky, scheming sort of glint in his eyes and his casual attire, plus the beach hat and stubble. He skidded to a stop and gave wide grin as he gently nudged Yoruichi in the side with his elbow, which earned him a merciless punch in the face. Rubbing the bridge of his nose and blinking tears from his eyes, he said, rather nasally, " Mind if I stay at your place tonight?"

" No, I don't mind," said Yoruichi, sighing exasperatedly. " You know, I told you about a hundred times before, you don't have to ask."

" Courtesy, Yoruichi, courtesy," he said, wagging his finger at her as if she had done something naughty. He finally seemed to have noticed Soi Fong, who was observing this exchange with a sort of analytical eye. He stuck out a hand at her, " Hey, nice to meet you. Kisuke Urahara, at your service."

She took his hand grudgingly and shook it unenthusiastically. She was surprised at the feel of his pale skin. She had expected it to be rough and calloused, certainly not soft. "Soi Fong," she said in rather dry tone, " The pleasure is all mine, I assure you."

Bored with the dead conversation, Yoruichi decided to take the spotlight once again." So, the first thing you say to me in a week is to ask whether you can intrude in my life and take advantage of my generous hospitality?" Yoruichi asked him with a grin. Then, hefting her backpack to the other shoulder, she smiled. " Problem with the 'rents?"

" As usual," grumbled Urahara as the gloom in his voice shone through on his face.

" What now?"

" Well, Dad is his usual self, and my dear Mother is worrying herself sick about University tuitions and all that. So, obviously, as you can tell, they're arguing about what they always argue about," he shrugged and looked away, a faint red tinge rising in his pale cheeks.

Yoruichi was genuinely concerned, " Haven't you told them that you've pretty much secured a full scholarship and a placement in medical school?"

Urahara pulled the brim of his hat lower until it engulfed his eyes in its shadow. " Doesn't make a difference. Neither of them listen. One is too worried; the other doesn't care," he turned to Soi Fong, looking apologetic. " Sorry you have to listen to all of this."

" It's no problem," she said, reacting instinctively.

His pale gray eyes seemed to size her up from beneath the encompassing shadow of his hat. " Do you want to come?" he turned to Yoruichi, smiling. " That is, I'm extending the invitation on Yoruichi's behalf. A new face might spice things up a little."

" I can't," replied Soi Fong as soon as the last word had left his lips; her response was so quick that it elicited suspicious and curious glances from the pair. Yoruichi hadn't even had the time to rebuke Kisuke for the insult.

" Kisuke, give us a moment please?"

" Happy to oblige, your highness," he grinned as he bent in an elegant bow.

Yoruichi glared daggers at him before pulling Soi Fong to the side. In a low tone, she asked, " Is it because you can't, or just because you don't want to? …Or both?"

" I've got homework," lied Soi Fong, feeling her face heat up in an elaborate blush. The lie felt lame the moment she uttered it… she could predict what Yoruichi was going to say; that excuse was no use since it left more doors open than it closed.

Yoruichi scoffed. " It's a Friday. Do it later."

" But I don't know him!"

" It'll be fun!" said Yoruichi earnestly, completely dismissing Soi Fong's comment.

" And I barely know you," she mumbled meekly.

With a gentle smile, she placed her hand on the side of Soi Fong's face so she was forced to look at her. " Then it'll be a great way to get to know each other."

Soi Fong continued to protest, but Yoruichi knew she had won. " What will I tell my dad? That I'm going to a sleepover, and a guy I don't even know will be there too?"

Yoruichi decided not to question her about the missing mention of her mother; it was clearly uncharted territory. And she had no wish to venture in and discover that she was treading on thin ice, about to fall into dangerous and possible bitter, ice-cold waters. " Nah. Tell him it just you and me and pretend Kisuke's another girl," she paused, grinning too widely to speak properly. Then, growing serious once more, " Try to avoid telling him his name. I don't want to make you lie to your father, but if it's the only–"

Soi Fong shrugged, " It's not that big a deal…"

Yoruichi coughed loudly. " Of course it isn't," she said with a slight hint of sarcasm in her tone, " That's why you were fussing so –"

" What do you tell your parents?" interjected Soi Fong.

A shadow passed across Yoruichi's face, so fleetingly that Soi Fong was half-convinced she had imagined it.

" Nothing."

" Don't they ask about it? Do they worry –?"

" No, they do neither. They're dead."

A stifling, awkward silence befell as they walked slowly back towards Urahara, who stood facing the other way, waiting patiently with his head tilted back to allow his face to be bathed in the sun's strong afternoon rays. He had one hand pressed upon his head to keep his hat from flying away, while the other was plunged deep into his pant pockets.

* * *

They rode the bus in relative silence, but the rest of the students along for the ride were just as raucous and noisy as usual.

The bus rumbled to a stop and Urahara stood. " See you ladies later," he said with a wink. Yanking his book bag out from its cozy spot between the ladies in question, he grinned devilishly and pushed open the door.

A blast of cool air hit them in the face as the outside winds barged into the bus. Yoruichi waved cheerfully at him as he stepped off, and Soi Fong continued to stare intently out the window, trying to avoid making eye contact with either of them for some odd reason that she herself couldn't understand. And this did not go unnoticed.

As the bus pulled, yet again, to another stop, Soi Fong spoke, while still facing the window. " Aren't you getting off?"

" Do you want me to?" A small smile light up Yoruichi's face as Soi Fong frantically shook her head. " I figured that since we're all going to meet up in a couple of minutes anyway, providing that your dad grants you with his permission, I might as well go with you to your place… maybe add a little extra persuasion along the way. Then we can walk to my place."

" Ah… Okay." Soi Fong didn't say anything more, but she was dying to see where Yoruichi lived. She planned to do everything as fast as possible so they would be well on their way before five o'clock came along. That, and she didn't want Yoruichi to linger in her small, sad, empty-feeling home.

They got off the bus and walked down a long street without speaking.

After what seemed like an eternity of uncomfortable silence, Yoruichi punched Soi Fong in the shoulder.

" Ow! What was that for?"

" You're not talking," said Yoruichi shortly.

" So?"

" I don't know. I just want you to talk. I like listening to you… I feel like a chatterbox when I'm with you because you don't talk very much."

Soi Fong didn't reply; she stared straight ahead with a blank face, determined not to look at her as they took their steps together in a subconscious stride.

" Is this still because you think I'm just using you?"

The younger girl seemed taken aback. " No! Why would you think that?"

Yoruichi shrugged. " You seem reluctant to speak with me, or do anything for that matter. I mean, I understand if you feel like… I don't know, forced to hang out with us, or be friends and stuff… I can be a little pushy sometimes…" She looked up from the ground and was surprised to see Soi Fong smiling. She felt winded, like someone had punched her in the gut. Soi Fong… was smiling? And during the past two weeks she had known her, even a hint of smile had never shown upon her face.

Her eyebrows were raised in disbelief. " Yoru-….Yoruichi…. are you feeling insecure?"

" Why would I feel like that?" said Yoruichi defensively, mostly because she felt that the girl was right. She was feeling insecure and unwanted. Such a stupid feeling; she never really felt it much before, so she didn't know what to do… and now she made herself look like a clingy fool. She had never felt rejection before; most people willingly dragged her into their lives before she even knew their name. It was odd, she thought to herself. Suddenly discovering so many new emotions and feelings that she never knew existed… for her.

Seeing Yoruichi's face soften and sensing the question about to come, Soi Fong said, " You were rambling and you sounded very worried…" Normally such a happening would not have fazed her too much, but this added on to previous assurances made Soi Fong feel much less vulnerable knowing that the opposition was not as invincible as the general public perceived her to be. Not only that, but it did seem that Yoruichi really _did_ want her as a friend and enjoyed her company…

" _I don't know. I just want you to talk. I like listening to you… I feel like a chatterbox when I'm with you because you don't talk very much." _

" _You seem reluctant to speak with me, or do anything for that matter. I mean, I understand if you feel like… I don't know, forced to hang out with us, or be friends and stuff… I can be a little pushy sometimes…"_

Soi Fong allowed herself a little satisfied grin as those sentences replayed over and over in her head. So embroiled she was with her thoughts and those words tumbling over themselves in her head that she didn't notice when they had walked past her home until several houses later.

" Ah!" she yelped.

Yoruichi was startled. " What? Is something wrong?"

" No, no…. sorry. I … we…" a faint blush rose to her cheeks. " We missed it. I… I walked past my house without… Oh god…" she felt like she was about to die of embarrassment.

Yoruichi was confused for a moment, and then as she watched Soi Fong running back towards a house that they had passed about a minute before, she burst out into laughter and followed. When she had finally stepped upon the porch, Soi Fong stood still, rummaging around for something.

Groping into her bag for her keys, Soi Fong finally managed to pull them out; she jammed them into the door and twisted, venting some of her frustration that she had harbored during the search for the small elusive pieces of metal.

The door swung open and revealed a small, modestly furnished, yet unique looking suburban abode.

" Well… this is it," said Soi Fong, bracing herself for comments she knew were bound to come, as she held open the door to let Yoruichi in, " Come on in…"


	6. Chapter 5

**Imperfections.**

* * *

_A/N: So sorry for the long wait everyone... been incredibly busy I haven't had any time to write full chapters... but I've got the next couple of scenes sort of outlined and half written... ehm... yeah... and I know you may think it's really boring and slow at the moment, but I assure you... there'll be... definitely a really steamy moment somewhere in chapter... er... eight! Now steamy can be interpreted in many different ways... I can think of two that you would all think of... and it's probably right. Think 'showers'... anyways, I hope it isn't too dull (I was aiming for somewhat intriguing)... it's mostly for the character and future plot development. Please enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter Five.**

Yoruichi stepped over the threshold and glided into the house with an intrinsic grace. She eyed her surroundings with interest and took in as much as she could. She was almost desperate to find out things about Soi Fong who, she had realized after spending the last two weeks in her company, did not reveal anything about herself unless she was asked. Yoruichi did not enjoy feeling like she was prying into a life that did not want to be shared. Then again, she was almost certain that this was because Soi Fong was simply reserved… and the fact that she didn't have many friends and was unaccustomed to so may be a large factor in her unwillingness to divulge in friendly conversation.

The house itself was modest looking from the outside, looking no different from all the others crammed in line on both sides of it. Inside, the darker colored hardwood floor had a glorious sheen to it, and from what Yoruichi could see from the sunlight shining through the customized window built into the door, there were no visible footprints. Yoruichi turned to Soi Fong and whistled softly, " Wow… it's so… clean!"

Soi Fong bobbed her head in acknowledgement. " It's alright. I cleaned it on the weekend." She raised her head to see the Shihôin heir peeking discreetly into the washroom and continued. " Yeah… that needs some cleaning… I haven't for about two weeks now. But it's just my father and me… so I didn't see the point in… that and we don't have many visitors…" she trailed off, feeling ill at ease.

" I love the color, such a gorgeous, elegant dark red… and what are you talking about? I need you to come over and help me do my cleaning," she said, stepping onto the doormat and smiling as she slipped out of her shoes. " Kisuke practically lives with me and he still refuses to do that kind of stuff. He says it's like stay-at-home-mom work, so I get stuck with it. But that's okay," she added, her eyes twinkling. " He acquiesced to do the dishes, buy groceries, supplies and other such things."

" Really?" said Soi Fong, turning around as she tossed her own running shoes into the closet, all the while wondering what the little pangs of jealousy were for. So what if they were living together? They were best friends after all… and she hadn't even known her for two weeks. She had no right to be jealous.

" Yeah…" Yoruichi had leapt nimbly up the two steps and landed with feline grace.

A classy dining table, the same tone as the hardwood flooring, stood near the archway that, she presumed, led to the kitchen and family room. To her left, she spotted a large piano with several different books and pages scattered across the ledge above the keyboard, all overflowing with complicated series of notes.

She followed Soi Fong into the kitchen while the Chinese girl busied herself in the fridge.

Her quiet voice floated over to Yoruichi whose eyes were scanning the family room.

" Would you like something to eat or drink?"

" No, no… I'm fine really."

" You sure? There's no need to be shy."

" Me?" laughed Yoruichi, " Shy?"

Soi Fong blushed slightly as the joyous peals of mirth sent shivers running down her back. She was grateful she was hidden behind the fridge door and that she had her face plunged into the cooling depths. She stared blankly at half a sugar baby watermelon wrapped in plastic wrap as she tried to organize her thoughts. After a moment or two, she sighed and came to the conclusion that she didn't like those random shivers.

Straightening, she gave the door a nudge and there was a tiny squelch as it shut. She strode over and poured herself a glass of water, which she drained within seconds. " Well, if you're sure you don't want anything, I suppose I should pack and then we can get going…"

" Sure."

Soi Fong slipped past the older, dark-skinned girl and ran up the stairs two at a time. She slowly opened the door to her room and held it open for Yoruichi to enter.

" Oh… that's a beautiful dark blue…"said Yoruichi softly, as she continued in her quest to uncover more about Soi Fong.

Soi Fong smiled sheepishly, " I actually wanted it darker." She stood there uncomfortably stiff as Yoruichi observed every inch of her room. Deciding that she didn't want to reveal too much to her yet, she hurried, even if the assurances were there. Knowing that it was dangerous to invite someone so completely and quickly into her life, she dragged a black and yellow duffel bag out of the corner of her closet. _The more vulnerable you make yourself, the more pain you will have to endure. _

" I'm just getting my toothbrush and a towel and stuff, alright?" Soi Fong told her as she left her room.

The other girl nodded, seeming almost oblivious as Soi Fong disappeared. She moved slowly, stepping around the room, gazing at the pictures on the wall. There was one with a tiny baby girl with a flowered yellow cap (who she assumed was Soi Fong) sitting in a field of dandelions smiling a wide, toothless smile.

Her eyes moved to the one next to it. A pretty woman with long, flowing black hair and deep, dark eyes had her arms wrapped tightly around a small girl. _Was that her mother?_ Yoruichi smiled sadly as she gazed at the picture: the woman had a small build and didn't appear much larger in stature than that of which Soi Fong was now. She leaned closer and noticed their identical, beautiful smiles. The picture seemed to radiate their joy through the slightly dusty glass.

She reached out, her fingers lightly brushing the dust away.

A loud thump and a muffled curse tore her eyes away from the picture and she turned around, alarmed, to find Soi Fong hobbling back through and drop a small plastic bag into a side pocket of the large duffel bag. Then she threw herself onto her bed.

" What did you do?" asked Yoruichi, feeling concerned for her young friend, whose face was now screwed up in a grimace of pain.

" Stubbed my toe against the wall while I was turning the corner," hissed Soi Fong through her teeth as she held her foot.

Yoruichi moved closer, " You sure you okay? Want some ice or something?"

" Nah," said Soi Fong quickly, rising to her feet and wincing. " I'll be fine. It happens all the time."

" Alright…" Yoruichi said grudgingly, eyeing the girl's foot closely to make sure she was as fine as she claimed.

Soi Fong turned around abruptly and yanked open the drawers of her small beside dresser. Grabbing two of everything and checking off items in her head-- all the while horribly aware of the keen gaze scrutinizing her every movement, but it seemed that every time she turned around the other girl was looking somewhere else-- with a little too much interest to be an entirely plausible act. Soi Fong let herself a little grin; they were playing the watching game. Fleeting images ran through her head as she paused; she used to play that game with her mother.

" You never mentioned your mother. Is she…?"

She froze as the understood question – the one she had been dreading the most, yet one that she was sure that a bright, intelligent girl like Yoruichi would pick up on sooner or later – was thrown at her; unexpectedly so. Even though she knew the older girl had refrained from asking so earlier, she still couldn't wrap her mind around a proper answer.

Soi Fong could've sworn that ice-cold ropes were tightening around her; she felt her chest constrict, and she had to tell herself to breathe. She clutched her pajamas, her fingers curling and digging into the soft cotton.

Yoruichi felt frightened of the silence; she knew she shouldn't have crossed that line… so crassly too. She did everything in her power not to wince as she heard her own tight voice echoing in her ears, uttering that question so _casually_… She should've kept her mouth shut.

" I…" her hand flew to the neck of her black turtleneck instinctively; when she was younger, she found that it helped if she pulled it up to her chin, when she was worried or uncomfortable, as if she could withdraw and hide like a turtle would. Now it was almost a habit, even though she seldom wore turtle necked shirts. " I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…"

" It's alright," said Soi Fong suddenly, " She's… she's dead. She died ten years ago." Straightening slowly, she set her pajamas in the duffel bag and then stopped.

The eerie emptiness in her tones chilled Yoruichi to the bone. She immediately let go of the neck of her shirt when she realized she had almost pulled it over her mouth, almost as if her subconscious wanted her to stop speaking. But she was beside herself with anxiety. She had to speak. " I'm sorry," she repeated, moving closer. " I really am… I was… tactless."

Soi Fong reached for the flap and then slowly zipped up the bag. After triple checking her things with excruciating detail, she finally turned around to face the older girl and moved to sit down on the edge of her bed. " It's alright," she said.

Yoruichi was shocked to see that she was smiling. Again. Though her eyes would turn into slits, she could still see a sparkle of bright joy that seemed most uncharacteristic of her.

" I was equally inconsiderate about your parents too," she paused, her eyes scanned the other girl's face: _Yoruichi looks so disquieted_. " Do you miss them at all?"

Yoruichi's face hardened and her lips tightened, her insecurities forgotten. " They were never really there when they were alive, so I can't really say. I… it happened a few years back. I think they deserved what they got."

There was an air of finality about the way she said it, but the harsh words stuck to Soi Fong's mind. She could only wonder (for the moment) at what her parent's must've been like, or had done to warrant such a venomous, spiteful judgment from their only daughter.

" An accident?" inquired Soi Fong meekly. Not wanting to venture and pry into more touchy subjects, but having her curiosity get the better of her inherent control.

" No."

Soi Fong stared incredulously at Yoruichi's stone-cold, emotionless face. The only remaining possible answer that she could think of was running through her mind like the energizer bunny on crack. _They were murdered?_

" They were –"

They both heard the door close and Soi Fong leapt to her feet and grabbed her bag, half thankful, half annoyed that it had stopped her from asking the question that had almost slipped out. She knew there probably wouldn't be any other chance… let alone a _right_ time to ask. " Dad's home," she explained in a hurry, already bounding down the steps. "I'm going to tell him, and then we can go."

Yoruichi followed the younger girl downstairs cautiously, arriving near the bottom of the steps just in time to hear most of the civil, cold, and brusque exchange.

" I'm going to a sleepover at Yoruichi's place tonight."

" New friend?" She almost stopped breathing. While she could hear the edge in Soi Fong's father's tone, she found that she couldn't care less about the pang it brought in her chest at the moment. She was eager, and yet frightened – Soi Fong had never said outright that she considered her as a friend…

" Yes. I'll be back tomorrow."

Yoruichi's heart did a couple of back flips and pirouettes at that. But she dismissed them, along with the insistent urge to punch the air. She zoned back in to the conversation. It was brutally curt.

" What time?"

She could hear a faint sadness in the way he spoke. Slightly slower and softer-- there was no doubt he was concerned. She assumed it was natural for most parents to feel that way…

" Does it matter?"

Yoruichi slowly stepped down the last couple of steps, trying to keep as quiet as possible-- like a hunted prey trying to escape past the hunters and their rifles, but knowing that her pounding heart would surely give her away…

Her father was a decent looking man. Dark hair, dark eyes. Nice features. Nothing extraordinary, nothing dull. But there was an aloofness, a sort of feeling that was easily spotted if you took the time to notice.

His eyes met hers and he forced a smile. " You must be Yoruichi."

It wasn't a question.

Any feelings of edginess she felt just moments before seemed to have evaporated. She confidently stepped forward to shake his hand, feeling naturally undaunted. " Mr. Fong, I am pleased to meet you," she said, mustering all the politeness she could into her voice. She saw him eye her from head to toe, sizing her up,

" Yoruichi…" he muttered softly. Then raising his voice; which was now firm and falsely friendly, he said, "… Yoruichi… I knew your parents. They were good, kind, decent people…"

Yoruichi suppressed a frown but couldn't hold back an involuntary twitch. She would have never used any one of those words to describe her parents. " Then you didn't know them very well…"

His attention suddenly focused ten-fold on the Shihôin heir. " Hm… what was that?"

" It was noth—"

Soi Fong butt in. " We'd better get going."

Her father did a double take. " You're not eating before –?"

" No. Thank you… father," said Soi Fong, heading to the front with her duffel bag and pillow. Yoruichi had told her she didn't need a sleeping bag or a pillow, but Soi Fong insisted on bringing her own pillow.

" You have a beautiful home, Mr. Fong."

" Thank you," he said, his eyes lingering on her as the door slowly closed. " Have fun!" he called out quickly before it slammed shut.

Stepping down off the front porch, Yoruichi smiled at Soi Fong. " I take it you aren't on the best of terms with your father."

Soi Fong shrugged dropped both her duffel bag and pillow unceremoniously on the ground as she bent down to tie her shoelaces. " Could be better," her knee muffled her too-casual reply.

Yoruichi smiled sadly, gazing at the back of her friend's head, admiring the way her jet-black hair caught the dying orange rays of the sun. Her eyes met Soi Fong's as the latter rose and picked up her bag.

" Okay, shall we go?"

She nodded, deciding not to press matters. They had breached enough touchy subjects for the day.


	7. Chapter 6

**Imperfections.**

**

* * *

**

_Sorry for the incredibly long wait everyone. Thanks to Struggling Artist, again and again, for being such a great bounty hunter. XD And thank you to everyone who took the time to review, greatly appreciated as always. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Six.**

They walked steadily in silence. The sound of their shoes pounding on the asphalt—scattering a couple of rocks here and there and the soft swish as the strong wind tugged at their clothing—were the only sounds that came to their ears.

Yoruichi had given up trying to assist the obstinate younger girl who continued to refuse her help (albeit politely). Now, deep in thought; she wondered for the umpteenth time whether she should start a conversation…

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Soi Fong shift her duffel bag to her right shoulder so that she was carrying everything on her right side. Curious as to what the girl's antics were going to lead to, she decided to pretend that she didn't notice a thing. But she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps her arms were getting tired? Of course, the charade was broken when Soi Fong's free hand curled into a fist and shot into her shoulder with lightning speed.

"Ow!" Yoruichi cried, jumping back and rubbing her shoulder, "What was that for?" she demanded, a little indignant at the unprovoked attack. She watched Soi Fong slow to a stop and then cock her head back, a wicked grin etched on her face.

"You're not talking."

Yoruichi stared at her for a moment, frozen on the spot; then she chuckled quietly to herself as her own words floated back to her.

"Damn, you punch hard!" she exclaimed, impressed as she continued to soothe her aching shoulder. Smiling widely at Soi Fong, she felt immensely relieved that the girl seemed to be a little less serious and cautious around her.

Taking this as a clear indication of an invitation to start a conversation, she took a deep breath, and asked the only thing she could think up, "So… what classes are you taking?" Immediately after those words left her mouth, she looked away, feeling incredibly stupid.

Soi Fong wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Ha! I thought you'd come up with a more interesting question than that," she said, and then shrugged, feigning disappointment. "Guess I was wrong."

Yoruichi's lips curled as a wicked gleam shone in her eye. "Well, why don't you start a conversation, _genius_?" The last word hung in the air for an extra bitter, yet playful, moment.

"Okay, well…" said Soi Fong, sighing, "You asked… I'm taking all my compulsory grade ten courses… and as electives I have Introduction to Anthropology, Psychology, and Sociology… and Introduction to Entrepreneurial studies," she glanced at Yoruichi and grinned crookedly, "Which I call Anthro and Biz because the names are too long to say all the time."

"Awesome. I wanted to take Anthro last year," said Yoruichi, spinning off from her response, glad that it was something to go on and that she didn't have to fail so miserably at attempting to begin another conversation again, "But instead of it, I took the grade eleven geography… not that I wanted to," she said, after catching the skeptical look that Soi Fong threw her. "Lots of people took Anthro last year, and they did warn me about how because I was a grade ten, they would kick me out first if there was an eleven who wanted to take it. So I get it this year."

"Really? What day? What period?"

Yoruichi grinned. "Well…" she said evasively, "When is yours?"

Soi Fong stared ahead for a moment, her gaze becoming unfocused. Her lips moved silently as she recited her timetable in her head. "Day 1, Period 1," she said finally. "Why do you want to know?"

"The real question you should be asking is why _you_ want to know."

Soi Fong wrenched her gaze away and they continued to walk; the silence befell once more. It wasn't so much as they didn't _have_ anything to talk about, more because they didn't know _what_ to talk about. Regardless of how much they enjoyed one another's company, they were still unused to it. But that would change sooner or later.

"What's your favorite color?"

"I thought you'd come up with a more interesting question than that," Yoruichi grimaced, moving aside swiftly to avoid another punch. Dancing just out of reach, she laughed at Soi Fong who didn't even try to follow.

"Seriously."

"Definitely something dark," she replied, after a moment's consideration.

"Oh, how precise," commented Soi Fong, smirking as she twisted to evade the retaliatory blow. Not able to maneuver well enough, she decided to shield herself behind her pillow.

"Hey, that's not –"

They looked up as a car passed at a dangerous speed. The turbulence that followed hit them and blew their hair back from their faces, forcing them to glance up into the setting sun with expressions of alarm. Deep golden-orange rays elongated the shadows upon the neighborhood as the sun sank even lower into its niche in the horizon. Yoruichi lifted a hand half-heartedly to shield her eyes, but before either of them could start to say anything, someone called out to them. "Hey Soi Fong!"

Yoruichi swore loudly as Soi Fong turned, both recognizing Chizuru's loud and obnoxious voice; the infamous, openly homosexual, class chatterbox and number one gossip in the school. She kept her face as neutral as possible, not wanting to cause any trouble by showing her dislike for the girl so overtly. Confused and a little apprehensive, she could only imagine what the girl wanted.

Yoruichi's eyes were narrowed as she crossed her arms, deciding to stay at Soi Fong's side. Her blatant hostility was obvious; but the throng of giggling girls paid no heed, although they still stared at her with a mix of adoration and fear, while staying a few steps back behind Chizuru.

"What are you two doing tonight?"

"Nothing," said Yoruichi stonily.

"Aw… want to come see a movie with us? We were planning to go –"

"We've got plans."

"I see… well, we'd really like you to come…" seeing it was a lost cause, she turned to Soi Fong, hoping that perhaps _she_ would like to spend time with them. They were, after all, one of the school's most popular grade ten groups. _A loner like her would no doubt be delighted to spend time with more people,_ she thought, smiling sweetly at the girl. But of course, she was only inviting her in hopes that Yoruichi would follow. "What do you think? Do you want to come?"

"Not really," she said coldly, her dark eyes flashing dangerously. She knew exactly what they were doing. In the past two years she had known Chizuru, not once had she paid the slightest bit of attention to her, unless it was to compliment her vaguely on her doodles and random drawings during class because she had absolutely nothing else to do.

"Not really?" repeated Chizuru, stunned. Quickly pulling on her sweetest smile, she bowed to Yoruichi. "Okay then. I hope you have fun sleeping together," she said endearingly, eyeing the form of her large pillow bulging through the bag that Soi Fong was carrying. She winced as she heard the titters and pockets of hushed whispers break out behind her.

"Oh, trust me," said Yoruichi, stepping forward menacingly. Chizuru, she noticed, did not back down, but shrank a little as she loomed over her. Which was a difficult feat since her height didn't exactly help. Placing a vicious grin onto her face and pouring as much derision as she could muster, "…we will. Now piss off."

The group of girls slowly shuffled away as a large uncoordinated mass with Chizuru at their head, laughing loudly and jeering.

"AND GO GET A FUCKING LIFE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, ASSHOLE!" Yoruichi shouted after her. A few of the girls lagging behind turned around, alarmed and terrified, yet courageous. No doubt due solely to the fact that they were large in number. The ones who decided to look back were rewarded with a generous amount of curses and a very rude hand gesture.

Soi Fong was slightly taken aback at the foul swearing, even though Yoruichi had ceased shouting. _There had to be much more than she expected between the two_, she thought, half-amused, half-terrified. _She hates her more than I do. _

She was pulled back out of her thoughts when a basketball bounced to her feet. She picked it up, her bag sliding down her back and slightly knocking her in the back of her head as she bent down. Straightening, she shifted back into a comfortable position and dribbled the ball experimentally; looking up, she saw a small boy standing rooted to the spot a few meters away, watching them with an expression of pure fear covering his features.

She bit her lip, trying to stop herself from grinning; she knew the source of the boy's fear. Tossing the ball back as casually and as gently as she could, she forced a kind smile as she watched the ball bounce twice before reaching the boy. He suddenly broke out of his immobility, caught it, and clutched it close to his chest; he stared defiantly back at her while she fought another fit of laughter that welled up inside her. The boy looked ludicrously disproportioned. From a distance, the ball seemed to dwarf him.

"What are you looking at, kid?" Yoruichi called out, apparently just noticing that they were being stared at like new fashionable items on a display case.

The little boy stared a moment longer before pointing at her face, trembling, presumably having come to the conclusion that she wouldn't dare do anything to him when his mother was within proximity. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," he said, trying hard to keep the quiver from his voice. "But you swore… and I'm going to tell Mommy!"

Yoruichi grinned patronizingly at the small boy. " Do what you want," she said, giving him a little wave before turning apologetically to Soi Fong as they wordlessly resumed their walking. "Sorry. I probably shouldn't have –"

"It's okay…" Soi Fong paused, choosing her words carefully as she switched her duffel bag to her other hand. She grinned slightly at the scowl adorned on the goddess' face. "You hate her more than I do… I guess there's some back-story to it… Am I right?"

Yoruichi tilted her head towards the sky; the shadows danced and rearranged themselves upon her face. She closed her eyes for a second; after letting out a long sigh, she opened them again, stared at the ground, and jumped adroitly onto the curb with her arms held out half way for balance. "Yes," she said finally.

"Care to enlighten me?"

Yoruichi's eyes twinkled as she smiled gently at Soi Fong. "You sure you want to hear?"

"Why not?"

Glancing upwards, Yoruichi sighed once more, "Well, we still have a bit to walk, so I might as well, that and I probably should justify my harsh words… but what is there to say? I don't like her."

"Obviously."

"Was it really?"

"Sort of…" she trailed off, waiting for Yoruichi to continue.

The other girl drew a deep breath, almost as if preparing herself, and then began to speak. " … Her and her groups of friends follow me and Kisuke _every_ single day after school. Even on weekends they wait in front of my house and sort of just sit on the sidewalk. I just want them all to leave, don't they have something better to do? …I don't understand why they're so… interested," at this she paused, her eyes still fixed at her feet, "I'm not anyone amazing, or nice. Hell, I'm a complete bitch to most people. But that's not the only thing, if it was, they'd be a lot more tolerable. _She_ would be a lot more tolerable. I don't know how she thinks she's going get me to hang out or go out with her by spreading those pathetically lame rumors that only someone with half a brain would believe. Most of it isn't true you know. And then some of the partly true things are completely exaggerated."

"I should hope so. Some of them are quite disturbing," said Soi Fong at that point, pausing as she tried to untangle her tongue to say what she wanted to say next. After gathering enough courage to do so, and in lower tones than she expected could issue from her mouth, she said it. "What do you mean you're not amazing? …You're the best person I know…" Having said this, she felt her face burn and was sure that Yoruichi would notice; she looked away and would've fumbled with her hands, had they been free. Mumbling the rest so quickly, the words gushing out of her mouth in her agitation; she was somewhat glad that it was probably inaudible and undecipherable. "…and it probably doesn't mean much to you since I don't know a lot of people, but…"

Yoruichi smiled sadly, "You've only known me for two weeks."

"So?" came the quick response, after Soi Fong had carefully pieced her composure back together.

The smile faded as the seriousness took its place. "I'm not that good a person, you know. I just don't want you to think I'm someone I'm not," she said slowly.

There was a silence and Soi Fong readjusted the strap of her duffel bag.

"I know," she said finally, "I'm not pretending to understand, but you just want them to leave you alone… you want people to treat you normally… that's all you want, isn't it?"

Yoruichi leapt down from the sidewalk. "Yeah…" she said softly with a faint longing hidden in her words.

Soi Fong barely managed to notice this, so preoccupied with trying to stay calm and normal, but it was hard to do when Yoruichi was so close to her…

"Now, are you sure you don't want me to carry that for you?" the roguish grin leapt back to her face.

Soi Fong shook her head. "I'm fine…"

"Alright… well… we're almost there. Just a block away now…"


	8. Chapter 7

**Imperfections.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven.**

Arriving on the front porch of the large and luxurious house, Soi Fong gazed up at its gray cold stone walls in wonder. A string of adjectives ran through her mind as she stood, slightly behind Yoruichi, waiting for the door to dramatically open like the mouth of some giant monster.

Soi Fong berated herself; it was obviously an overstatement. A door was a door – and it swung open gently on well-oiled hinges. Yoruichi beckoned her in.

She stepped lightly over the threshold, as if she were afraid that the house would wake and swallow them. In an analogy that wasn't so far-fetched, the spacious hall could easily be imagined as a throat…

She shook her head and keenly observed Yoruichi's home, painfully aware that others were willing to go to unimaginable lengths to take her spot. And to think that she was welcome… that Yoruichi had almost begged her to join them…

Every nook and cranny emitted an aura of plush wealth. The gleaming mahogany floors, the elegant furniture, and crystal glass in the cupboards, the darkly rich colored walls… everything screamed with opulence. It was too much to put into words for one who was not brought up in such luxury.

"Let's go and make something to eat," said Yoruichi cheerfully, kicking off her shoes and hopping up the stairs. No trace of the previous despondency was left in her face as she grinned as Soi Fong, waiting for her to follow. A sliver of sunlight that managed to seep through a crack in the heavy curtains highlighted the twinkling deep golden eyes. "Speechless, eh? I should think that's what most people would feel like… not many of them get any more than a peek through the window."

"It's beautiful, Yoruichi."

"I'm glad someone likes it," she replied, but Soi Fong's eyes were too busy to notice hint of sourness that appeared on the picturesque face.

Soi Fong's fingers grew slack and almost let go of her bag and pillow. Suddenly realizing her absentmindedness, she shook herself out of the dreamy state, zoning back in on the present with a painful attention as the words replayed themselves in her head so that she could answer. "I— what? Sorry. I wasn't… what do you mean?"

"I don't like this house."

"…Why not?"

"It's too big. Too fancy. I never wanted anything like this. The money… the house… It's filthy, and I hate it. But my parents… they loved it. This is what they lived for… this is what others d—"

There was an urgent rap at the door, and Yoruichi's head snapped towards the sound. "It's Urahara," she said, a ghost of a smile on her face as she heard him beat out the rhythm to her favorite song.

"I'll take your stuff," she said suddenly, whisking the objects in question out from Soi Fong's arms before she could protest and bolting up the majestic stairway.

Soi Fong sighed and shook her head, a little resentful towards Urahara – but she shook it off. It wasn't as if groaning about it would turn back time. And it was probably better that they didn't speak of such unhappy things on the eve of a night of fun. Though there was always the strong possibility that it would arise once more…

Urahara bounded into the house, sweeping off his hat and spinning it skillfully on one finger as he bowed to her in thanks. Allowing herself a little amused grin at his antics, she let the door swing shut and followed him deeper into the house.

"Has she done anything interesting yet?"

"Curious choice of words," said Soi Fong, watching him drop his bag unceremoniously onto the tiled floor. "What would you classify as interesting?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It depends on the person, doesn't it?" There was a knowing glint in his eyes as he winked at her before the fridge door swung open and he began to rummage within its chilling depths. "What do you feel like eating tonight?"

"Whatever you feel like eating," she said automatically.

"And what do you think I feel like eating?"

She shrugged. "Don't be so rhetorical, Yoruichi's done that enough today."

"Has she now? – How about dumplings?"

"I—" she began, but was abruptly cut off.

"They take a while to make, but we could make a whole bunch and you can take some home. Plus, more time to talk and we can all work. It'll be fun." The phrase was so familiar now that it verged on annoying. Did they think she was going to reject everything they said? Did she appear to be the kind of person who was hard to please? She never voiced her feelings, but she wouldn't care if they were going to lead her to the ends of the earth, as long as she was in their company.

"I never said I didn't want to," she interjected before he could go on.

"True… I'm sorry I cut you off," he said, smiling kindly at her as he brought out a large stainless steel bowl and a bag of flour bigger than his torso. Tipping the latter upside down, the remainder of the white, fluffy powder hit the bottom and blasted a mushroom shaped cloud of white particles into the air and his face. Breathing in too soon, he doubled over in a fit of coughs.

"What's going on –" said Yoruichi, coming into the kitchen to find both breathless, one with laughter, the other with coughs. Her lips twitched as she moved over to Urahara and elbowed him in the side as she grabbed the bowl, and added water. "Dumplings eh? Fine by me if you're willing to answer all my questions."

"If you're willing to answer mine," said Soi Fong, smiling as Yoruichi turned, set the bowl on the table, and plunged her hands into the mixture.

* * *

Once the preparations were ready, Soi Fong and Yoruichi settled themselves at the kitchen table with ground pork and assorted vegetables all chopped and mixed very thoroughly into one large bowl, and several plates sprinkled with flour set to line up the dumplings. Urahara, in charge of the dough, spun the pasta machine and supplied them with the wraps. 

It was a little rough as they started, but after the first half hour their movements were mechanical, and they gave it little thought.

Both Urahara and Yoruichi were beside themselves with laughter as Soi Fong told them how she had accidentally flooded the girl's washroom in grade eight, her hands still manipulating the dough expertly as she formed another dumpling, setting it on the plate, in line with all the others. Reaching for another one, she continued to speak, oblivious to the piercing, hungry gaze that seemed to be attempting to devour her.

"So the water was rising out of the bowl, and it just flooded… it spread across the floor and I was like, 'Oh shit… I'm going to get my shoes wet'. So I had to jump up and plant my feet on both sides of the stall wall, you know, like Jackie Chan does, and the poor exchange student was swearing in the stall beside. I managed to turn and then open the door, then I had to jump a good two meters to avoid the still spreading pool of…"

Yoruichi felt relieved and happy that her young friend was relaxing a little. She had opened up and seemed to be speaking with them about her life quite willingly— without any qualms whatsoever. Smiling as she watched her lips move, the words faded into a buzz in her ears as she focused, as if mesmerized by the girl's every movement… the way she spoke, the way her face lit up when she smiled… she had been like a clam before…

" – Did you tell anyone?" wondered Urahara, after he regulated his breathing once more.

"No. I was too embarrassed at my own stupidity – I wasn't thinking straight. I mean, I should have realized it was plugged the first time I tried to flush, right? Anyways, that was probably one of the more embarrassing moments of my life," finished Soi Fong, pausing for a long minute, and then grinning wickedly. "My turn now… Did you ever go out with Aizen Sosuke?" Hearing the heavy silence that trailed her response, she smiled apologetically, averted her gaze and reached for the spoon to cover the moment as she fumbled with her words. "It's one of the first rumors I've heard about you… and it's still as popular as always. I was just curious… you don't have to answer…"

"Me?" said Urahara incredulously, pausing to plant his flour covered hands upon his waist. "I've never –"

"No, not you, silly," chided Soi Fong. "Unless it was about you and people were mixed up about it?" She stuck her tongue out at him playfully before turning to Yoruichi, looking expectant despite what she had said a few seconds ago.

"Well, you answered all of mine so far… and I'm not one to break my word," she said, without looking up. "The bastard is one of the most egotistical, rude, snobby guys in the school. Most girls adore him to pieces and would kill themselves if he told them to, especially that Hinamori… anyways. No, I've never gone out with him, or anyone for that matter. It's a waste of time, especially when I have Urahara," at this Kisuke shot Yoruichi a soppy grin, which the latter did not notice. She seemed to refuse to look up.

However, Soi Fong caught a fleeting glimpse of the look as she raised her head, and she immediately felt a stab of jealously. Annoyed at herself, she shoved it aside. _It's only been two weeks, and he's her best friend,_ she told herself angrily. _Besides, you're just a friend… and hello, you're a girl… _

"I'd kill myself before I even start to remotely like the guy… actually," said Yoruichi after a moment's consideration, "Scratch that. I'd kill him instead." Finally, she looked up, sensing she was able to stay in control without worry, and saw the girl slacken a little – obviously relieved. "You were worried?" she threw the question out there placidly, trying not to seem like it was a big deal.

Soi Fong blushed, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. "I… no… just curious…" she stammered. She wasn't about to tell her new friend that her respect for her would have taken a fatal nose-dive if the rumor turned out to be true.

"Don't worry about it, Soi Fong. I'm a better person than that," said Yoruichi reassuringly, their gazes leveled and locked.

Urahara observed this exchange out of the corner of his eye. He said nothing, of course, to break the silence. Just like he said nothing as he watched them eye one another, with a mix of emotions he couldn't quite put his fingers on, when the other wasn't looking. Though he had been quite sure that there was a hint of longing in their gaze…

The moment broke and they bowed their heads hurriedly, not even bothering to glance his way – it was obvious he noticed. Save themselves from the awkwardness if they caught his eye.

His mind sped as he tried to find another conversation starter to fill the awkward silence.

"Did you know that Yoruichi could've been a world champion –"

"—in karate?" finished Soi Fong.

"Good guess?" said Urahara, watching her curiously. She fidgeted beneath his intense stare, and he let it go to finish rolling the last bit of dough through the machine, tossing it onto the table, narrowly missing Yoruichi's head. He announced, "I'm going to get one of the photo-albums."

Yoruichi glared at him and twisted in her chair, her fist missing his stomach by mere inches as he leapt back out of range.

"Too late."

They could hear the thuds of his heavy footfalls as he rushed up the stairs obviously taking multiple steps in one jump.

"Another rumor?"

Soi Fong smiled. "Perhaps," she said cryptically, unmoved by the goddess' prying gaze and prodding questions, folding in the last dumpling and setting it neatly between two identical others. She sat back leisurely and tried to avoid Yoruichi's gaze. Was it normal to feel a strange tingling in your stomach, a yearning, when you were with a friend? she wondered.

A loud thump indicated Urahara's arrival, and the album was tossed onto the flour covered table where it skidded, then came to a rest in the middle; equidistant between the two girls, who sat there almost nervously, watching the book with unease as if it were dangerous.

Kisuke leaned over Yoruichi and flipped open the cover before reaching for the plates, balancing them like a skilled waiter on both arms to bring them to the counter where he set a pot to boil.

Yoruichi leaned forward to peer more closely at the dusty pictures.

Soi Fong inched closer surreptitiously, trying at once to keep her distance. "Is that Urahara?" she exclaimed in surprise, pointing at a scrawny, young, blond boy sitting on the floor of the old dojo with tears in his eyes as a small dark skinned girl stood a little off to the side, her eyes fixed on her injured opponent, her face twisted with concern. But one could not dismiss the tiniest curling of the lips and the blazing look of triumph in her golden eyes, which shone so brightly through the faded picture.

"Wimpy brat," was all Yoruichi said as their eyes roved towards the next picture in unison. Yoruichi again, about the same age – eight – delivering a magnificent roundhouse kick to the taller girl, who was clearly her adversary. The posture was almost perfect, impressive for one at such a young age. The chambering had clearly successfully gotten past the protective gloved hand, and the other girl was already falling backwards, a look of teary surprise in her face.

"Nice kick," said Soi Fong, suppressing the odd urge to giggle. "Look at her coach's face."

Yoruichi turned the page delicately; as if afraid the old photo album was to fall apart. Really, she was frightened of what she would find on the next page. A thought had struck her as Soi Fong complimented the previous picture, a memory…

Soi Fong's face split into a wide smile as she saw the picture closest to her. Yoruichi, holding a grand two feet tall trophy with 2nd place engraved on the golden plaque at the bottom of the graceful statuette – and glittering eyes filled with what Soi Fong knew to be tears of disappointment. She inched closer, her hands dusted with flour clenching the back of the chair tightly as she peered over her friend's shoulder.

Yoruichi's heart nearly stopped beating as she felt Soi Fong's soft breath bearing down upon her neck… yet it was not uncomfortable. She shifted slightly, and gazed imploringly at the picture. There was a girl in the background… short jet-black hair, a scowling, blazing, fierce, cold look. She looked up at Soi Fong and then the memory hit her full in the face.

_They used to be friends? _

Soi Fong nearly leapt out of her skin as Yoruichi stabbed the page with a rigid index, "That's you! That's where I knew you from!" she cried loudly. "Why didn't you say anything?! You knew all along!" gathering the answer from Soi Fong's stoic face, she continued, "I knew I recognized you from somewhere…" she berated herself mercilessly. "I never thought…"

Soi Fong smiled sadly to the side; Yoruichi, in her agitation, did not notice.

Startled as she felt arms wrap around her body and squeeze her tightly, Soi Fong looked up and found her face millimeters away from luscious lips framing a grinning mouth. "I hope you…"

"It's okay," muttered Soi Fong, opting to stare t her feet instead. How could she feel resentment? "We never really spoke anyway…"

"That's not true, but anyhow, I'm so terribly sorry," apologized Yoruichi breezily, yet sincerely, her eyes roving across Soi Fong's face as she searched in her eyes for things she would never say aloud. "… will you forgive me?"

"It's n-no big deal, real…really," stammered Soi Fong, beginning to glow red. "It's nothing, I never expect anyone to remember because they never do…"

"I do remember," said Yoruichi softly, her brow knotted as she thought, "You were amazing. Remember how you were the only girl in almost all the classes?"

"Other than you…"

"Yes, but I was in another division…"

"Because you were so good."

"You were too! You were just too little to be moved…"

"I'm a year younger. I wasn't good enough, that's all."

"You were better than everyone else…"

"Not as talented as you were... are."

"Okay, shut up now. Geez. I would tell you if you sucked. I'm a bitch, remember?"

Soi Fong turned away, trying fitfully to hide the small smile on her face – which was a problem since Yoruichi still had her in such a tight grip.

"You should smile more often."

"You think so?"

"I think so," piped in Urahara and they broke apart vehemently as they realized he had been there the whole time. "Why is it that I'm always left out?"

Neither of them answered as they sat back down in their seats, leaving the rest of the book untouched, too embarrassed to go back.

"Just for the record, I remembered you."

Yoruichi threw the spoon at him with pinpoint accuracy at a speed that let the silver utensil graze him even though he had the foresight to dodge. It clattered onto the counter on which he was leaning on, and lay still as he wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, his eyes glittering with amusement.

* * *

Urahara burped loudly and grumbled mutinously as Yoruichi elbowed him in the stomach. "Yoru, I swear, you've got to get anger management. You're so violent it's a wonder you've got any friends at all…" 

"True," Yoruichi admitted, laying a hand on his lap, eyes fixated on the glowing screen before them. "But you're a given… you need me more than I need you."

This playful banter filtered through the air and finally reached Soi Fong's ears. She half-registered them before dismissing it as nothing important, knowing that it would be stored in her mind for later scrutiny anyway.

"I gotta go to the washroom," announced Urahara loudly, groaning as he rose to his feet, upsetting the balance of the leather sofa as the cushion reformed to fill the cavity previously impressed. "Pause it for me, please."

"No way," retorted Yoruichi, her eyes already wandering across the room over in search of the remote.

As Kisuke left the room, Yoruichi lunged, reaching over Soi Fong. She lost balance and set her hand down in the middle of Soi Fong's crossed legs as she finally gripped the elusive device.

"Sorry," whispered Yoruichi heatedly, feeling Soi Fong twitch a little uncomfortably as she recoiled back to her corner of the sofa. Soi Fong felt her breath fleetingly caress her cheek, and the heat radiating off her skin briefly enveloping her like a warm blanket.

Kisuke came back, stretching in ludicrous poses as he stood in front of them before settling back down. "Alright, on with the show!"

Yoruichi raised the remote melodramatically and pressed the play button.

'_Wow… Lucy Diamond, she's…'_

'_What?'_

'_Real.'_

'_They also have it in teal…'_

" Oh my god…" groaned Soi Fong, rolling her eyes and looking away as the main character onscreen was breathless with awe at the super-villain's beauty. The typical love at first sight, she thought to herself. " That's so cliché…" she trailed away when she came to a sudden realization. It was no different. She had been just as hopelessly enraptured when she had first laid eyes on Yoruichi all those years ago.

And come to think of it, it was no different even now.


	9. Chapter 8

**Imperfections**

* * *

_Sorry it's been so long! With school and its last two hectic crunch months (damn I.B!) and an inherent inability to write anything decent, I sincerely apologize for the delay and would like to thank everyone who took the time to review._

_And of course, my amazing friend and beta, Struggling Artist. _

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Soi Fong stepped out of the shower when a sudden scuffling outside the door made her freeze. Though she knew she should've reached for the towel sitting two meters away to cover herself in case of a break-in, she opted instead to inch closer to the door, careful not to make a sound. She pressed her face against the wood, feeling the water droplets trickle down her clean skin, as she seemed to mold into the surface of the door.

"Shut up, Kisuke!" There was a quiet chuckle and then a brief silence followed by a loud thump that shook the wall – Soi Fong guessed it was the sound of Kisuke's head banging into the wall. "Soi Fong!"

"Yeah?" she called back tiredly. The heavy, damp air was way too relaxing; she suddenly felt like falling to the ground and just sleeping. The ceramic tiled flooring was cold beneath her feet, but coupled with the steamy heat, it struck a perfect equilibrium for an ideal temperature.

"Are you alright in there? Did you have trouble finding anything you needed?"

"No," she said smiling. "I'm fine."

"I'm such a terrible hostess!" said Yoruichi, sounding stricken. Soi Fong could picture her wringing her hands, distressed. "But I guess… the soap and shampoo and everything is there, right? Kisuke hasn't moved it at all?"

"Everything is fine – I hope you don't mind me taking out a new towel; I sort of gave myself the liberty –"

"—don't worry about it. You're not just a guest."

Soi Fong smiled and was about to turn away when suddenly the door opened.

She yelped and rammed both palms against it, slamming it shut and locking her elbows so it stayed that way. Breathing heavily, she attempted to slow her rapidly pounding heart and prayed that it wasn't about to burst.

A split second later, a reflexive wave of shouting engulfed the house.

"KISUKE, WHAT'RE YOU TRYING TO DO YOU FREAKIN' PERVERT?! NOW SHE'S GOING TO THINK WE'RE GOING TO MOLEST HER OR SOMETHING AND NOW SHE'S NEVER GOING TO WANT TO HANG OUT WITH US AND COME BACK! YOU _IDIOT_! CAN YOU BE ANY MORE CARELESS –"

"Yoruichi?" called Soi Fong softly, surprised at the actual silence that ensued. It was amazing that the other girl actually heard her through her rant, but then again, it seemed that she had interrupted at the perfect moment – Yoruichi had run out of breath. "I'm okay; you guys don't have to take care of me, you know."

There was a heavy silence, and she could just imagine Yoruichi and Kisuke staring at each other, a little dumbfounded. It seemed almost as if they had forgotten she was there. "… Okay."

She heard them begin to walk away, their footsteps growing more and more faint as they made their way downstairs. Turning back to the misted mirrors, she watched the drops of moisture trickle down the glass and peered at her blurred reflection, feeling oddly tranquil and content.

Realizing it must've been a couple of minutes already, she reached for her toothbrush only to recoil and freeze at a sudden loud yelp of surprise and the distinct shattering of glass. Staying deathly still, she strained her ears to hear.

" – DUMBASS!" Yoruichi's voice, loud and clear – Soi Fong could easily discern the mixed undertones of anger and laughter in that one word. She listened more closely, and could make out a faint chuckling. "… shower."

Her eyes widened as she caught that last word, and she quickly picked up the crimson colored towel and wrapped it tightly around herself, secretly glad it was so large.

As if on cue, a rap came at the door. "Soi Fong?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"I'm almost finished," said Soi Fong, her mind too slow to keep up with her instinctive replies. She winced as she heard her own words escape her mouth, and hoped Yoruichi wouldn't be offended. Well, she thought, she shouldn't.

"I was getting some pomegranate juice out of the fridge, and then the jerk decides to poke me," explained Yoruichi, her voice only slightly muffled through the door. "So I dropped –"

The door creaked open, and tendrils of mist wafted into the spacious hallway.

Yoruichi stepped in and smiled at Soi Fong, who was still dripping wet. "Thanks," she said gratefully.

Soi Fong eyed her curiously with a blank stare – Yoruichi's loose fitting white tank top was plastered to her skin in trails of deep red that trickled down her skin. Yoruichi shook her head suddenly and licked the juice off her lips. Reaching for the hem of her shirt, she smiled at Soi Fong – who pushed her bangs from her eyes, attempting to be inconspicuous and oblivious to what Yoruichi was doing. She couldn't help but wonder what was really hidden in that smile…

The slap of the wet shirt hit the tiles as Yoruichi let it go, gracefully running a wet hand through her hair after tugging it off. She caught a glimpse of Soi Fong staring dumbstruck at her apparent ease and comfort at undressing in front of someone she hardly knew.

Turning to the immobile Soi Fong, she bent down a fraction so that they were eye to eye. Grinning as she saw her redden and avert her eyes, Yoruichi reached out to touch her cheek. With her fingers centimeters from Soi Fong's face, she thought better of it and changed strategies. Her fingers fleetingly grazed Soi Fong's arm and trailed down toward her hand. Yoruichi's slender fingers slowly curled around her left wrist to cover up the near-decision to caress that cheek. She glanced at Soi Fong apologetically, "Sorry if you're unused to this –"

"It's okay!" Soi Fong said breathlessly, abruptly cutting her off as she noticed how perfectly Yoruichi's jeans seemed to rest on her hips, barely exposing the jutting bone. Above that, the nearly perfect, gentle curve…

"You're blushing," commented Yoruichi amusedly in low tones.

Soi Fong fixed her eyes at Yoruichi's shoulder, hoping that would help divert her from the rest of her body. Such a pretty collarbone… "Yeah, um… You should take your shower before it gets all sticky," she said quickly, turning away and picking up her pajamas.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right," Yoruichi smiled.

Reaching for the door, Soi Fong paused and watched the mirror out of the corner of her eye as Yoruichi moved to yank the shower curtains shut – the movements of her finely toned, subtle muscles glistening in the smoky light of the misty bathroom…

She turned the knob, but did not open the door; lingering unconsciously as she saw Yoruichi slip out of her pants.

The water suddenly gushed out of the tap, hitting the bath with a loud slash, and with a jolt, Soi Fong slipped out without looking back.

* * *

Yoruichi stuck her thumbs behind the elastic of her pajama pants, and wiggled her hips – her grin just as tantalizing as her movements.

Though Soi Fong pretended not to notice in the darkness, her face was starting to heat up again, inevitable as always. She was thankful for the cover of the darkness and secretly glad that there were no direct moonbeams shining onto her face. She took a deep, shaky breath and tried to act as inconspicuous as possible; which was hard since curiosity was getting the better of her. As always. "You're taking your pants off?"

"Is it bothering you?" replied Yoruichi, concernedly, freezing in her tracks.

"No, no, not at all. I was just wondering…"

"Don't worry, Soi Fong. I'm not going to do anything dirty, no matter how much you might want it." Yoruichi smirked as Soi Fong spluttered in protest.

"Yoruichi! Don't say things like that! I –"

" – I don't like wearing pants when I sleep. They run up and twist and they end up looking like overalls. That's all."

Soi Fong fell silent, resisting the urge to laugh wildly. That would've been an image to behold.

"You know what? I'll leave them on."

She opened her mouth to poke fun at Yoruichi's indecisiveness, but found the words die on her tongue as Yoruichi slid beneath the covers.

She said nothing as Yoruichi made herself more comfortable – whether done unconsciously or not, she surreptitiously inched closer to the already settled Soi Fong.

"It might be a little chilly," said Yoruichi, "I always set the thermostat lower for the night, I sleep better. Are you cold?"

Soi Fong gathered enough courage to turn her head. She didn't want Yoruichi to feel like she was being stared at all of the time. The problem was, deep down, Soi Fong knew that she probably couldn't help herself from staring; she found everything the other girl did captivating… and beautiful. She knew that if she had the chance, she would just watch her for the entire day and do nothing else.

"No, no, I'm not cold at all." How could she be? Her blush was perpetual, and the thought of Yoruichi sleeping beside her _in the same bed_ would keep her alive in the coldest regions of arctic.

"That's good." There was a long extent of silence, then, "What did you think of the movie?"

Stretching languidly in the twisted position she was in, she started as Yoruichi's leg touched hers. Her breath hitched slightly—unnoticeably—as Yoruichi pressed her entire body lightly against Soi Fong's back in such a subtle manner that Soi Fong couldn't help but wonder if it had been deliberate or not.

"… I enjoy parodies, but I don't see how it relates…" said Soi Fong, carefully contemplating what words she should let out of her mouth and trying valiantly not to stammer. She wondered what Yoruichi's reaction would be if she said she thought the love story plot was…

"I totally agree, the movie is pretty bad – but for all its cheapness, I liked a few of the lines. It's good for a laugh or two. If not humorous, well, movie bashing is also fun."

Soi Fong shifted slightly, trying to turn her head to give enough eye contact so that Yoruichi wouldn't think she was uninterested in the conversation. She felt Yoruichi's fingers touch her back of her neck as she shifted too.

Eyes locked, frozen in a pin drop silence.

"Tell me," said Yoruichi quietly, sidling up even closer to Soi Fong who shifted covertly, only slightly bothered by the heat.

"Tell me everything," she whispered. She reached out to touch Soi Fong's burning face, her eyes roving over the pale mask of composure in the dark, searching for the cracks she knew were to appear. "I want to know everything. Everything about you. Tell me your deepest, darkest secrets…"

"Can I trust you?" whispered Soi Fong softly – struggling not to reveal her innermost and confused thoughts for fear of what Yoruichi would think. Not even a month yet. She wondered, not for the first time, whether the contact was simply friendly and casual. Well, she had no doubt that it was casual – Yoruichi made everything look so effortless –, but did she dare read in between the lines? Was she supposed to think more of the fleeting touches, the furtive glances, the multitudes of meaning in unspoken?

Struck by a sudden urge to do something daring, her fingers seemed to move of their own volition, wrapping around Yoruichi's wrist gently and moving the attached hand to her lips.

Yoruichi could feel the shift of the muscles beneath her fingertips – the corners of Soi Fong's soft lips, curving into a smile.

"Of course."

"Oh really," smirked Soi Fong, the hidden laughter obvious in her hushed tones. The small sarcastic remark broke the tension, and for a fleeting moment, Soi Fong could pretend everything was normal.

"Really."

* * *

He sat perfectly still in the kitchen on the hard wood chair; it was needless to say that he was deep in thought.

He stared stonily through the sliding glass door, the gateway to his backyard, a pristine garden filled with every single flower she had loved. He watched the raindrops splatter against the glass and trickle down, he watched the sky light up, and he heard the rumble of thunder.

The lightning flashed again, illuminating the room for a split second, then left him in the darkness once more.

He traced the brim of his steaming mug of tea with his index finger, the other hand cupped around the heated porcelain, as he watched the smoky wisps lift off and unfurl from the smooth surface of undisturbed.

It seemed that the girl had turned out fine. She didn't seem like a troubled kid, surprising as that may have seemed. The trauma of losing both parents at once… at the most vulnerable moment of her young life… and to find out that it was murder…

He frowned. The dead were at peace, but the murderers… they had gotten away. Not that anyone but he and a few others of the elite knew. The guilt welled up inside him –

"_You know, you know what we're supposed to do –"_

" – _but we have Shaolin. We cannot risk –"_

" – _who says we're risking anything? We're the elite of the Mobile Corps. The Society's elite. This is our job – this is what we do best –"_

" – _but what if? What if it goes wrong? … No, no! Listen to me, damn it! This is the Shihôins we're talking about! If they were murdered – if their murderers got away – don't you – listen to me! Don't you think we might not stand a chance?!"_

" – _I know that! But do not expect me to just sit here and do nothing with that knowledge! … Oh… oh god… they're gone… they've killed them… killed her." _

" – _I… It's… we'll …"_

– and he pushed it aside. He ran a hand through his prematurely graying hair and closed his eyes, wishing he could scrub his memory clean as easily as the coffee stains on the counter.

It was a good thing Yoruichi did not know the truth of her own history—a good thing Yoruichi did not remember him. She had been much too little to even be conscious of his daily presence in her life.

Thank god that the way things were now were left at that. He wasn't religious, but he knew there must be some higher power in the universe – something or someone that saw that people had suffered enough, that _they_ had suffered enough… and ended it as well as it could have realistically turned out. Good never always won, especially not when the line between it and evil was so thin and undefined.

He rose to his feet and set his mug gently in the sink. He headed towards his room, climbing the stairs with effort, feeling so old. He knew he probably wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, but he could hope that peaceful sleep would eventually come. He could only hope that the restless dreams that night brought him would…

Sighing, as he slipped into bed, he reached over and turned off the light. Trying in vain not to think, not to dwell on the memories that plagued him all the time, he closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

He could only hope that things would stay the way they were – because if they didn't… well… he didn't want to think of it.

* * *

Soi Fong didn't know whether Yoruichi had fallen asleep yet, but she had stopped talking. Whether she was asleep or not, Soi Fong did not wish to wake her up by moving, nor did she want to move from the comfortable position she was in.

Lifting her head, she stared hard. But even with the light, she could barely make out the mop of unruly dirty blond air sticking out from the top of the cocoon of blanket he wrapped himself in – which did nothing to muffle his thunderous snoring.

But the bliss was quickly overtaken by confusion in the silence – there was no one to derail her train of thoughts now in the dark and quiet.

It wasn't for the first time that night that she wondered what Yoruichi's intentions were. She was convinced that Yoruichi did genuinely want to be friends. How could she doubt it after everything they had talked about before?

But everything that Yoruichi did… Was it all just her runaway imagination? It hadn't even been that long…

Yoruichi's fingers twitched and Soi Fong held her breath, tightening the hold she had on the other girl's hand, their fingers intertwined. She stared through the veil of gloom and into the peaceful, pretty visage only inches away from her own.

Though her body was exhausted and her abs were sore from having laughed so much, her mind was as wide awake as it had been throughout the entire night. She wondered idly if Yoruichi was a morning person, but it didn't matter.

She'd find out tomorrow.

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

**Imperfections**

* * *

_As you all have no doubt noticed, my posts are not very constant. However, I would like to say that I have no intention of abandoning Imperfections any time soon. There will definitely be waits between my sporadic posts, but there WILL be posts. So, again, I will apologize for making you wait so long, but I also want to thank you, once again, and tell you how much I appreciate that you're still reading this story. _

_Until next time – (as soon as possible, I hope… if I survive IB)._

_Dark S3cret._

_P.S. My Beta is too busy to beta… so I'm editing it myself now, again – I find that it's hard to see your own mistakes after reading it more than once. I'm positive there are a bunch of typos in the chapter… so please let me know when you find them. _

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

There was a soft rustling as the warmth of the body beside her suddenly vanished, but she was too tired to care enough and do something about it, as much as she was bothered. The soft swish of clothing was very audible in her ears because of the deafening silence that engulfed the night – and it was occasionally accentuated by a strategically placed footstep.

Curiosity overcame fatigue and with effort, she cracked open one eye to peer across the mounds of the thick downy blanket. She struggled with the words that formed in her mind long before she could deliver them coherently. Her tongue numb with sleep, she tried her best, unsure as to whether she was really speaking aloud or simply in her mind. "What…what're you… doing…" she mumbled drowsily, attempting to lift her head slightly and simultaneously fighting to keep her eyes open. Frustrated with the disobedience of her body, she eventually gave up, knowing it was futile to resist the entrancing bliss of sleep.

"I'm taking off my pants."

A muffled settling marked the success. The downy blanket crackled softly as Yoruichi made her way back with careful, yet graceful footsteps, unbeknownst to the still snoring Kisuke. But Soi Fong, three quarters asleep, still managed to fabricate her figure in her hazy state of mixed reality and dreams.

"Why…."

"Because it's hot. And because it was riding up like I said –" she stopped abruptly as Kisuke rolled over and banged his head on the wall. She began to move again as she realized Kisuke did not stir and simply ploughed on in his sleep, completely undisturbed. "Anyways. It's more comfortable this way."

Soi Fong did not answer – having already drifted into the deeper realms. She dimly registered the relocated warmth as Yoruichi slipped back under the covers, and not knowing whether it was simply the manifestation of her unconscious wishful thinking, or whether it really was happening – she felt arms wrap around her shoulders and …

* * *

Soi Fong yawned as she heard the sizzling sounds of cooking waft into the room along with the delicious aromas of frying eggs and bacon. Absentmindedly disentangling her left hand from something soft and silky, she reached up to rub her burning eyes. She didn't realize at first, but came to a few moments later, that her right hand was pinned under something and she couldn't feel it at all.

She slowly arched her back, hearing her vertebrae protest softly as they were woken. Unable to stretch far enough to her satisfaction, she frowned; realizing that something slightly heavier than she was had not only her right hand, but half her body pinned down.

Forcing her eyes open, she felt reluctant and intrigued at the same time. Dark purple engulfed her vision as she lowered her chin to peer at what was lying on top of her. For a moment she was confused; her groggy brain trying in to work, and making about as much process as if it were tackling some hellish trigonometric graph equation math thingy.

_That looks – purple?!_ Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly as she became terribly aware of the head on her chest, and the shoulder – and it wasn't any head or shoulder. She attempted to turn, but then discovered arms around her waist, and legs crossed with her own. "Oh… god," she gasped breathlessly.

_What a position!_ … she thought frantically, trying to assess the situation to plot the best course of action. _Kisuke is already awake – which means he must've seen_… and another realization struck her. Her fingers had been in Yoruichi's hair…

Breathing deeply to keep calm, she began the excruciatingly difficult and slow task of extricating herself from under Yoruichi's body without waking her. She inched to her left while making sure to support Yoruichi's lolling head and slowly tried to roll her off simultaneously.

After a few painfully long minutes, she slowly drew her legs up and out from under Yoruichi's and the thick duvet.

She then stood, using her left hand to prop her tired body off the ground and she swore loudly as she banged her right hand on the wall. A tingling, pins and needles sensation shot up through her fingers, hand and arm. She stared at the stinging appendage, which flopped around uselessly, as if it were disembodied. Completely unresponsive. She attempted to shake the feeling off with gritted teeth as she made her way towards the kitchen, staggering ever so slightly.

* * *

Yoruichi moaned softly in her sleep as she turned to discover that she was the only one left. She lay there, twisted in the blankets, staring up at the ceiling, wondering whether the lingering warmth was normal, it was intense, but not uncomfortable…

She twisted, feeling her neck and spine crick back into working order and then lay still once more. She frowned as the vague memory drifted, something she couldn't quite put her finger on…

* * *

She managed to make her way to the table and sit down heavily in a chair that had already been pulled out.

Kisuke glanced up from the counter to see her blurry reflection in the shiny stainless steel surface and deftly turned the heat down before wiping his hands hastily on the flowered crimson colored apron he wore.

"Hey Soi! Sleep well?"

Soi Fong did not like the look on his face much, nor the slight undertone in his voice. So she mustered the fiercest look she could manage, having just woken up not ten minutes ago. She must've looked like some kind of crazy, with her short hair sticking out at various angles as if gelled. Not to mention her perpetually her narrowed eyes, now bloodshot due to the lack of sleep, which were terrifying enough even when she had slept enough to be well-rested.

Kisuke, proving he was indeed, more intelligent than he let on, caught the underlying currents just waiting to erupt and quickly decided he did not want to be the catalyst. "Ah, not a morning person, I see. Well, eggs and bacon okay for breakfast?"

She nodded, yawning and blinking blearily. It seemed only seconds later that she felt a hand set down gently on her head. She felt a slight tingling sensation run through her nerves, and it seemed to have chased off the fatigue as efficiently as a douse of ice cold water. She neglected to look behind. There was no question as to who it was; there were only two other people in the house, one of which she was currently staring at with tenfold concentration.

Now wide-awake, she noted in painfully meticulous detail, that the crimson flower petals on the apron were roses – all this in hopes of deflecting any sort of instinctual odd thought and squirmy behavior that might take hold and run away with her being.

Still unmoving, she heard the chair scrape against the cold tiled floor as it was pulled out to seat the very person Soi Fong was trying so hard to ignore – not out of mean-spirit, but out of deepest earnest to avoid any potentially embarrassing situations, which seemed to become even more imminent with all three of them in the room.

The red rose petals did not help her dreamy state of mind much, since she could not help but think of the symbolism associated with the flower. She squinted with tired eyes, and lifted a slightly more responsive hand to shield her face from the one of the many strong shafts of sunlight that threw the entire room into a sort of hazy, beautiful morning atmosphere. As it shed gratuitous amounts of light on the kitchen, it seemed to do the same to the many problems Soi Fong now discovered she had. Though she was positive that none of them had existed before the past two weeks. _What is wrong with me?_

"Yoruichi –" called Kisuke in a playful sing-song voice.

"Shut up," came the snarling reply, cutting off the terribly peppy Kisuke before he could get any farther, much to Soi Fong's relief.

_Yes, shut up. _

"Oh fun. You two are so much alike," he said, eyeing Soi Fong with a disarmingly charming smile as he skillfully slid a plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of her. She stared back into his warm grey eyes in the brief moment that they met.

_Stop that. Stop thinking that. Stop dreaming that. _

"Kisuke," groaned Yoruichi, her voice partially muffled because her face was still firmly framed by her arms on the table. "Could you please…"

_Please stop. _

"Please what?"

_Why do I keep imagining things?_

"Just shut up," she grumbled, evidently there was no energy left to fuel the biting tone.

"Why?"

"Because you're too damn perky in the morning – and it's really irritating because you do it _every_ morning."

"As you wish, your highness," he said, bowing low and backing away slowly, but not before setting a plate in front of her as well.

_Just act normal. Nothing's going on._

_It's just because of that movie. _

Yoruichi did not move for minutes.

Soi Fong, rather resigned, poked at her food. _She's just your friend. A good friend. That's why you're so attached. So… clingy. Don't be clingy. Make sure you're not clingy. But don't withdraw, you don't want her to think you don't like her, or that you don't want to hang out. Just… act cool. Act normal. Nothing's going on. Why are you making such a big deal about this?_

"I didn't poison it you know."

Soi Fong nodded sleepily. "I know," she said, yawning and stabbing a strip of bacon with alarming accuracy and unwonted venom, wishing that she could do the same to her problems. _There's no problem. You're making it a problem. So just stop._

Yoruichi suddenly lifted her head, along with her hand, which wavered in the air uncertainly before pointing at Kisuke. Who stood, fidgeting beneath her glare as if it were a particularly threatening spotlight. Yoruichi waved him over. "If I was really royalty…" she murmured as she gripped the collar of his shirt tightly to pull him closer. "I wouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?" said Kisuke, too busy to hear the echo that slipped from Soi Fong's tongue.

Soi Fong watched blankly, her stomach clenching uncomfortably as she swallowed the bit of bacon with difficulty. _Stop. Stop. Stop… _

Yoruichi grinned, in somewhat a drunken state of giddiness, and Kisuke grinned weakly back.

Suddenly her hand shot out and grabbed the large jug of milk. Kisuke flinched and made to escape, but did not get very far – Yoruichi still had a firm hold on his shirt. Her eyes blazed with satisfaction and in one swift movement, dumped it all over his head.

"YORUICHI!" spluttered Kisuke in protest.

Yoruichi let the empty jug roll out of her hand as she laughed with wild abandon, unrestrained and melodious all at once. She gasped for breath and Kisuke began to chuckle reluctantly before muttering darkly about injustice and revenge. Yoruichi was still doubled over with laughter as Kisuke slinked away, presumably to take a shower.

Soi Fong leapt to her feet as the milk began to spread across the smooth surface of the table, threatening to spill all over her as well. She watched as Yoruichi slowly started to breathe normally again, and inquired lightly. "Do you have a cloth or something?"

"Yeah. Hang on, I'll do it. You just sit there and eat your breakfast," said Yoruichi in a strange voice, her eyes oddly shifty, as she too, got out of her chair to rummage beneath the sink.

"Don't worry about it, I made this mess," said Yoruichi reassuringly, attempting to push Soi Fong back into her seat, but gave up as the younger girl snatched the sponge out of her hand with a triumphant blaze in her eyes. "Oh fine," she grumbled, falling to her knees in defeat beside Soi Fong. They were head to head as they mopped up the floor with the already soaked sponges, neither one daring to look up.

Soi Fong wondered as she worked absentmindedly, whether she'd have the willpower to resist if she met her eyes. She could hear Yoruichi's light breathing close beside, her, and stared hard at the tiled floor as her hands passed over the white liquid, leaving bubbly streaks of more in its wake. It was almost surreal – thinking about everything that passed, she felt inflated with elation… until a sudden and familiar thought returned to plague her with doubts. _Don't be too quick to judge, _it said, scolding. _I know_, she told herself irritably, feeling unnaturally malevolent towards the voice for tarnishing her very brief moment of utter bliss.

* * *

"I'd better go," said Soi Fong, glancing at the clock anxiously as she rose – it was almost three in the afternoon. "I have a load of homework I have to get through."

Yoruichi got to her feet immediately, her mouth open, but Soi Fong cut her off, knowing full well what the other girl was going to offer. "It's okay, I can walk home myself. Don't worry about it."

"No, we'll walk with you," said Yoruichi, ignoring rest of Soi Fong's feeble protests. "I insist," said Yoruichi earnestly. "We need some exercise anyway. I don't think Kisuke's been out in the sun for years, by the look of his milky complexion."

"Ha, ha and ha." Kisuke rolled his eyes, laughing sarcastically as he landed on all four chair legs with a bang.

"Touché." Soi Fong grinned as she disappeared.

Yoruichi grabbed her house keys before following suite, jingling them as she made her way through the spacious hall, gliding as she hummed contentedly to herself.

"Where're you going Yoruichi?" called Kisuke, a puzzled look on his face. "She's still got to pack –" he fell silent as Soi Fong's head popped back into the room, her fingers curled around the doorframe as she grinned at him like a cheeky child.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? I packed ages ago!" She cried, laughing cheerily as he pushed his chair in, grumbling. "Talk about eating your words. Are you full yet?" she teased, adjusting her backpack as she pressed against the wall to let him by.

"Oh, be quiet Shorty," he said playfully, with a smirk on his face as he patted her head as he passed. Not two steps later, he was body checked into the closet and fell face first into his shoes.

"Abuse…" he whined, wrinkling his nose in distaste as the two girls laughed, dancing out the door without any trace of their previously moody morning disposition.

Noted much too soon, for said moodiness returned with surprising speed – Kisuke's gray eyes roved over to the source of the problem as Yoruichi slammed the door shut and locked it with violent quickness.

"I told you to piss off, Chizuru," said Yoruichi angrily, all tiredness gone from her eyes, which were now narrowed dangerously. She glared down at Chizuru's group at the foot of the steps, her steely gaze and posture even more imposing thanks to the extra couple of feet granted by the porch.

"Yes, well, we were just walking by today –"

"Like you do everyday," interjected Kisuke coolly, shooting an icy stare at group. Pockets of titters broke out predictably, following his quip.

"— And we wanted to invite you three to the party I'm holding on Friday."

"Surely you mean two?" Soi Fong deadpanned.

Chizuru smiled. "No, no, three. I want to get to know you too."

"Should we take the car?" Yoruichi asked Soi Fong in a low voice with forced calm as Chizuru began to tell them the details with an overly cheery voice.

"— Admission is ten dollars, but the more you bare, the less the fare." At this the group of girls burst into a chorus of hysterical and nervous giggles as they shot covert looks at both Kisuke and Yoruichi, the latter of which paid no heed.

Soi Fong shook her head, offering Yoruichi a small smile in attempt to ease her fury. "It's not that far, and it's bad for the environment. It's alright – you guys just go back in, I'll walk home myself. I'm too boring for them to bother anyway."

"No way," Yoruichi said stubbornly. "We're coming with you. Come on, let's go," she said, determinedly, grabbing Soi Fong by the wrist and dragging her away from the gaggle of girls. Despite their best efforts, they could not help but overhear more tidbits of their conversation of the upcoming party as they strode away as quickly as humanly possible without giving the impression that they were fleeing in panic.

"— Orihime is coming," announced Chizuru, her laughter tinkling like silver bells, and echoed by the chorus of her followers; consisting of all girls who Soi Fong had many classes with, but never bothered to learn their names. She only knew Chizuru because she was so infamous for her lecherous personality, and because she sat beside her.

"– Really?!"

"So that dyke, Tatsuki is coming too?"

"– I don't know. She didn't really give me an answer, but who cares? Orihime is coming."

"She's not a dyke! She's just not very feminine –"

"– She's really pretty though."

"– What about Ichigo?"

"He says he's busy –"

"– With Rukia, I bet. Don't you ever notice how they're always together –"

"Or Renji –"

"– No, they're just friends."

"Are you sure?"

"– What about her brother?"

"– He's so hot."

"Is he coming?"

"I haven't spoken to that many people yet!" Soi Fong heard Chizuru snap loudly, a hint of annoyance creeping into her voice as it faded away along with the others as she and Yoruichi turned the corner.

Kisuke caught up to them, minutes later, panting slightly, as he had a long way to run. He fell into step beside them, and said nothing.

"You can call the police. Charge them with harassment," said Soi Fong seriously, breaking the silence.

"The police are pathetic. And they won't take it seriously," Yoruichi waved the suggestion away with a grimace of distaste. "Besides, Chizuru's father is the Chief."

"Are you serious?" gasped Soi Fong, indignant. She did not need an answer. She watched Yoruichi for a moment, feeling her dislike towards Chizuru grow even stronger.

She had always been rather apathetic towards the redhead – well, on the surface. If she made a face every time she felt disgust or contempt for Chizuru, her face would be stuck that way out of habit. Saying that they didn't get along would be the understatement of the century.

They were on opposite ends of the popularity spectrum – Chizuru was as loud spoken as Soi Fong was devoted to silence. Chizuru had more friends and acquaintances than she could even keep track of with her party-centered mind. She had gone out with more girls, than boys fell at her feet and required daily updates to her wardrobe. She only passed classes because she was rich and could afford to buy her way out of trouble.

That was the extent to which Soi Fong bothered knowing about the Chizuru now. And to think that once upon a time, they had been good friends in elementary school.

"So, did you hear the details?" asked Urahara innocently, directing his question more at Soi Fong than Yoruichi.

"Why do you ask?" questioned Soi Fong suspiciously.

Kisuke shrugged. "I assumed anyone would want to see Yoruichi naked," he said casually. Eyes widening as he dodged the first punch, he proved to be too slow to evade the second. He rubbed his rapidly reddening cheek with one hand, but the persistent gleam and grin did not falter. "And if you refuse, I'll know that yesterday, you saw her getting into the shower."

Soi Fong blinked, attempting to look as blank as possible, which proved to be very difficult as her mind was anything but.

"So what's the verdict?"

At this Yoruichi's elbow shot out, almost as if on its own accord. It dug deep into his gut, making him double over, wheezing. "Pervert."

"I knew it!" he exclaimed triumphantly with a silly laugh once he had eased the air back into his lungs. "You are welcome to join the very exclusive club –"

"I didn't," said Soi Fong, laughing quietly as Yoruichi chased him around in circles. "And I'm not going to the party. Besides, if Yoruichi wanted to go, she'd have no problem paying the admission – and that's not the point, either. Yoruichi's much too dignified to be found in such company... right?"

Yoruichi nodded absentmindedly, too occupied to do much else.

"Why aren't you going?" gasped Kisuke, once the flurry of blows from Yoruichi had abated.

"I can't believe you're even considering this!" said Yoruichi, shooting him a look of surprise mingled with a faint nausea.

"Who said I was considering it?" groaned Kisuke, holding himself as if he were about to fall apart.

"Then why do you want to know if we're going?"

"Just out of curiosity!"

Soi Fong smiled shyly as they finally came to the end of the driveway. "Thanks for walking with me, I really appreciate it," she said, fumbling as she searched for her keys.

Yoruichi smiled as Kisuke nodded cheerily.

"Your dad isn't home?" asked Yoruichi curiously.

"He has occasional projects going on weekends."

"Oh."

They stood, looking at one another awkwardly, at a loss for words.

"You know, I never really noticed the garden last when we came by yesterday…" Yoruichi commented, clearing her throat slightly. "It's really beautiful."

_Had it really been only yesterday?_

"Thanks, I guess. I'm not the one who –"

"Your dad does all this?" interrupted Kisuke suddenly.

Soi Fong nodded, shifty all of a sudden. "Listen, you – you guys want to come in for a bit or something?" she stopped folding the strap of her bag to glance upward, peering through her bangs.

"It's okay, we've taken enough of your weekend. You should go do your homework," said Yoruichi softly, with a gentle smile.

Soi Fong nodded, the smile gone from her face as she began walking backwards slowly to her front door. "You guys have homework?"

"Yeah, but we always end up cramming it Sunday night."

"Really?" said Soi Fong disbelievingly.

"It's easy with him around!" Yoruichi told her, patting Kisuke's cheek lightly with a laugh.

"So, I guess we'll see you at school then?" Kisuke raised his hand in friendly salute and then set his hand down on Yoruichi's shoulder.

"No, probably not," said Soi Fong with an entirely straight face.

"What? Why?" demanded Yoruichi, whirling.

"I'll be skipping," she said, her lips curving upwards into a slight smirk as she waved goodbye to the good-natured and unlikely duo. "See you! And thanks for everything!" she called out to them as they turned the corner, with Yoruichi still glancing somewhat wistfully behind at her.

* * *

"Poor kid," Kisuke commented lightly, as if on the weather. But Yoruichi knew him too well to dismiss the casual statement.

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Probably because of you," Yoruichi retorted, "She's a lighter sleeper than I am, and sometimes even I find it difficult enough with you snoring like a motor all night."

"You were frightened perhaps?" Kisuke suggested with a knowing look in his eyes. "Was I truly that convincing?"

"If by convincing you mean loud."

"I see. Well that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Explains _what_?" repeated Yoruichi, more forcefully this time. Not taking it kindly to being kept in the dark.

"Oh, nothing." The casual evasiveness might've worked on anyone else, but it only earned Kisuke another sharp elbow in the gut. He smiled deliberately. "Sleepovers begin to change don't they? As people grow older?"

Yoruichi caught the suggestive undertones, it was impossible not to. He was laying it on heavy. "Finish that thought, Kisuke, and I finish your life," she threatened venomously.

"You know, it's like the stuff of movies. It is the stuff of movies. Like… like those Kodak moments."

Yoruichi stopped, glaring daggers at the back of Kisuke's head, at least, she did until he turned to hold her gaze with an even smile.

"You… you… you didn't!" she stammered, horror-struck.

"Ooh, caught red-handed," sang Kisuke, laughing devilishly as he dodged. "Imagine what the rest of the world will have to say about the pictures when they find out."

Yoruichi gave up after a few attempts. "You'll get it later," she told him, irritated.

"Yes, yes, I know," he said quickly, unable to resist poking fun at her. "You work best at night."

Yoruichi glared. "Why is it that you manage to make things sound so dirty?"

"I don't. It just depends on how you interpret them."

"Look, I'm a restless sleeper alright? Even when I was little I used to roll off my bed –"

"And now you roll on –"

"Oh, shut up," she snapped, flicking her wrist in the general direction of his face in a half-hearted attempt to enforce her command.

"Ow! My eye!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Imperfections**

* * *

I LOVE THIS SONG – Bruises by Chairlift.

Hm. I am amazed. Another update so soon! Haha, I had this one sitting in my folder for quite a while now, not entirely polished. So I guess... not so amazing.

Do enjoy! And the angst will inexorably come, so…

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Soifon stared blankly at the thick stack of paper of math notes and problems. The air around her seemed to condense, and she inhaled deeply, feeling dizzy as the buzzing decided to crescendo deafeningly in her ears. She rested her head on one hand as she forced herself to concentrate on the black squiggles on the top page.

Trigonometry was probably going to be the death of her. Or maybe graphs. It seemed more likely that with the two combined; she might as well commit academic suicide. She had gotten the hang of the triangles, for the most part. But it seemed that every time she managed to rise above the tide of terrible math, the curriculum seemed to have more in store for her to deal with – as if it personally wanted her to fail, to drown her with numbers and shapes and complicated theories that made no sense for the real world.

She stared at the triangle, wondering how in the world it ever managed to be ambiguous. Her gaze wandered across the page, and she touched the smudge of ink and graphite in the top corner. Chapter Eight, Unit Five. The Ambiguous Case… sin law… smallest angle… compared to the opposite side? Compared angle that consisted of the side…? She frowned, a bubble forming over a deep well of pent-up frustration. Or was it the adjacent side? Smallest angle? Or the opposite?

She set her head down on the paper, closing her eyes, feeling too tired to even fall asleep. Not that that made any sense. Nothing seemed to make sense at the moment.

Her relationship with ambiguity… had always been ambiguous. And it wasn't about to change any time soon.

On one hand, she loved ambiguity because it gave the shades of gray, the intermediates between extremes. It gave choice and flexibility and chances. It allowed deviance, and gave more meaning and depth to clear, cut and dry possibilities – to solutions, to issues, to ideas – to everything.

But she hated it for very same reasons. Sometimes, she wished that some things were black and white, that some things were certain and obvious and inarguable. That things only had one solution, only one course of action, so she could step forward without doubt, without having to make a choice. And continue without regret, because that was the only thing she could have done…

_It is the unknown we fear… _

What unknown?

A loud bang coming from somewhere down the street echoed through her open window, and she lifted her head, rather reluctantly. She ignored it, and with a heavy sigh, she picked up her pencil and attempted to solve the first question of the twenty some.

In voicing her steps aloud, she hoped it would deter her restlessly aimless mind from wandering and veering way into the shady realms where she did not wish to go.

"Sin angle 'a' over side 'a', sin angle 'b' … okay… because of the sin law… possible ambiguous case… angle S, substitute. Second function…" She glanced at her calculator and than closed her eyes. 69? She punched in the numbers again. An annoying habit, but she always wanted to be sure.

"Equals…"

She stared at the answer. Gleaming in the setting sun, as the rays glanced off the screen. Sitting there innocently like nothing at all was wrong. _I am delirious. There's no other explanation._

She picked up her phone impulsively. Had she been fully lucid, she would have set it back down right away and then wondered whether she was out of her mind. But then she would also wish, somewhat regretfully, that she had the courage to dial the number to hear her voice again.

That said, it was obvious she wasn't fully lucid. Exhaustion, frustration and desperate want to get the monstrous math out of the way broiled together and formed something that was akin to courageousness. Or maybe it was just her lack of judgment. Either way, she was too tired to care, to even try and ignore the impulse, so she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey Yoruichi?" she said cautiously, hesitantly.

"Soifon!" came the exclamation; a loud exhalation sent static rushing across the line.

Soifon wondered whether she was really hearing the smile in Yoruichi's voice, or whether she was just being delusional. Was it even possible to hear a smile? Or was it simply a figure of speech?

"How are you?" Yoruichi asked, it seemed, out of genuine curiosity; her voice filled with palpable concern, even through the phone.

Soifon felt her spirits lift ever so slightly. "I'm… okay. Tired though," she responded slowly.

There was a pause. And Soifon's heart skipped a beat.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No… I was just…" Soifon hesitated. She wasn't used to asking for help, even less so from people she just met. "… Are you good at math?"

"Depends," Yoruichi replied. "What unit?"

"Uh… Trig."

"Sure. What's the problem?"

"The Ambiguous Case."

* * *

Soifon arrived at her locker; a little unnerved by the amount of attention everyone seemed to be paying her. She grabbed the thick textbook she had left untouched from the beginning of the year and slid it surreptitiously into the outer pocket of her battered backpack. She walked, her steps simultaneously light and heavy as she really noticed the extra weight, a burden she was unused to shouldering…

She glanced around covertly, noting the large berth everyone gave her. _Do I look weird? Did I not clean up properly this morning? _She asked herself, thinking, it was entirely possible. She had woken up late – halfway through what would've been first period, had she been at school. Still a few months yet until she could drive, she had called her father for a ride. She let her eyes linger on the slightly reflective surface of a window, her dark and faded reflection darting past as she didn't stop to stare.

She felt anxious, it was unnerving. Completely abnormal. Not being constantly shoved aside and squished against the wall by the hulking senior jocks and anyone who was taller than her – made her feel weird – not that she wasn't thankful; it was by no means fun being treated like a human stress ball. It was just so different…

She veered left and turned the corner into the math hallway, and a large football player, known for his impossible appetite, big mouth and rich family, Omaeda Marechiyo leapt out of her way as if she were venomous. She stared at him incredulously, and he nodded respectfully in her general direction. She couldn't tell if it was for her, seeing as he wasn't looking up. _No matter,_ she thought, shoving aside nagging suspicions, and continuing on her way, very perturbed.

Expecting to be one of the first ones to be seated, as she normally was – since she never really had a reason to loiter and obstruct the halls. She was mildly surprised to see over half the class crowded around a couple of scattered desks clustered together, conversing in hushed whispers with unrestrained fervor. Too much so for an early Monday morning of school.

The chatting stopped instantly as they felt her presence. Soifon, utterly bewildered, averted her gaze and hugged the walls to reach her seat in the back corner of the classroom. As soon as her bag hit the floor, she was surrounded and nearly shoved into her seat. Cornered like prey.

"What?" she asked, rather sharply in growing irritation as the reason became altogether clearer by the second. And as expected, no sooner than her prompt left her mouth was she bombarded with questions. She swallowed the bitterness and bit her tongue before it could slip. None of them gave a damn before…

"Are you friend's with Yoruichi?"

"We saw you walking with her to her house!"

"You went inside, didn't you?"

"'Course she has, dummy. She slept over!"

"Yeah, didn't you see the pillow she was lugging –"

"Sleepover! Wow. You're so lucky! I would die to –"

"What's her house like?"

"What did you do?"

"You know, I heard that Yoruichi had dealings with the Yakuza –"

"– she's such a rebel. Doing all those things –"

"– damn sexy rebel –"

" – she set fire to the math department once!"

"No way! – did you know she's like, tight with that gangster chick –"

" – Kukakku?"

"The druggie?"

"I hear they sneak into bars and get wicked drunk every weekend."

"—It's totally true! I saw them a couple of times!"

"What movie did you watch?"

"What color are her pajamas?"

"Does she like that guy… Urahara?"

"I heard that she's really promiscuous –"

" – didn't she go out with that, that playboy… what's his name, the really hot senior… er… the guy who Ise Nanao always hangs with?"

"What kind of shampoo does she use?"

"What color is her room?"

"I heard she only passes all her classes because she pays the teachers."

" – I thought she went out with Ukitake."

"Makes sense, she's filthy rich."

"What does she tell you?"

" Yeah! What do you guys talk about?"

"How did you meet?"

"Are you gay?"

" – I thought she was gay. Didn't you ask her out a couple of times, Chizuru?"

"Is she gay?"

"What does she like to eat?"

"Is her house really pretty and fancy inside?"

"What was it like?"

"Did –"

"Hey! If we keep asking questions, she can't answer them all at once! Come on! One by one!"

They all stared expectantly at her and she stared back with a leveled gaze.

"So? Tell us! Is it all true?"

"Depends on what you want to believe," she said icily.

At that precise moment, the teacher entered the room. Her eyes narrowed as they took in the spectacle before her, and her face immediately darkened. "What is all this? Get to your seats!" she commanded sharply, somewhat amused at the way they leapt a foot into the air. The wall of her students broke and scattered as they scurried back to their seats. She watched the girl for a moment, caught her gaze. Soifon seemed thankful. At least, that's what it looked like. She gave a little smile, but it was so brief, she couldn't be sure it was ever there.

She began writing on the board, ears tuned to the silence that filled the room, and the light scraping as the chalk hit the board. Minutes later, she turned, and wiped her hands hastily on her pants, and glanced again at Soifon – who sat, quiet and defiant and cold as ever.

* * *

Conversations erupted as the bell rang loudly through the silent class, along with the almost deafening chorus of slamming textbooks, accompanied by the clatter of pencils and rulers, and the systematic shuffling as the class moved towards the door, all trying to get through it as quickly as possible.

Many seemed to glance nervously at the teacher, no doubt they wanted to linger and badger her for more information. No such luck – they shuffled out of the room, disappointed, dismissed with a steely glare.

"Soifon, will you please stay for a few moments?"

Soi looked up in confusion, her empty stomach growling as it twisted and churned uncomfortably, as it trying to tie itself into knots. She slipped her binder and textbook into her bag slowly, afraid to make any sudden movements. She hung back casually, noting the numerous looks she received from her classmates, mostly curious. They were probably wondering what kind of trouble she had gotten into, and whether it had anything to do with Yoruichi.

"Are you alright?"

Soifon blinked. "I—I'm fine," she stammered, feeling her ears burn. "Really," she said, steadying her voice as best she could under the knowing gaze of her math teacher, a strict, but kind woman she greatly respected for her efficiency and skill at teaching.

"Were they bothering you?"

"Not… not really."

"Well," she said, finally after a moment's consideration. "Can't say it's been the first time. Miss Shihoin is quite the celebrity. Anyway, if you're sure you're okay… you're free to go to lunch."

"Lunch," echoed Soifon, somewhat less enthused about the thought than she normally would have been. Normal was a thing of the past, and with the events of this morning, she couldn't help but wonder what else the day would bring.

She did a double take, as something just struck her.

"Miss Yadōmaru… who said anything about Yoruichi?" Soifon shifted consciously as she was subjected once more to the steady and cool gaze.

"Well, as a teacher I don't intentionally eavesdrop, but I can't help but overhear most, if not all, the rumors that fly around in this school," Miss Yad­­omaru said, somewhat apologetically, as she pushed her glasses up with her index.

"Rumors?" Soifon repeated.

"Yes. But that's nothing surprising. This is high school after all."

"What kind of rumors?"

Miss Yadomaru smiled one of her rare smiles. "No worries, Soifon. I'd be surprised if even half of them are true –" she stopped, as they both turned to the new presence in the room. As fate would have it, it just happened to be the very person you would expect to have interrupt.

"Miss Yadomaru –" said Yoruichi, entering, breathing lightly with flushed cheeks, looking like she had run from the other end of the school. A thick pack of paper was clutched tightly in one hand, as the other rested on the frame of the door for support.

"Oh sorry," she said quickly as the wake of silence that followed told her she had interrupted a conversation, her eyes averted towards the ground. _You fool,_ she berated herself. She had been so eager to rush out of class and find Soifon for lunch she had forgotten the Independent Study Unit she had to submit in order to get her current mark for the progress report. "I'll just wait outside –"

"It's alright," Miss Yadomaru smiled again, beckoning her in.

Yoruichi looked up, surprised that she hadn't noticed Soifon. _How ironic_, she thought, as she made her way towards the desk, gathering her composure as she did. Her gaze lingered on the Soifon for a fleeting moment, before she tore it away. "Soifon's not in trouble is she?" she asked half-jokingly, hoping the tremor in her voice wasn't as audible as it seemed. She handed in her ISU.

"Not at all," said Miss Yadomaru, her eyes scanning the pages as she rifled through them expertly. "Thank you, Miss Shihoin. It looks like everything is in order," she said, sliding it into a worn folder that seemed to be overflowing with paper. Smiling genially at the two, who were both watching her with an odd intensity, she stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in her blouse as she did so. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I am starving."

They walked with her out the classroom in relative silence – for the noise in the hallways made its way to their ears. Yoruichi chanced a glance at Soifon, who seemed deep in troubled thoughts. She tried not to stare, but it was hard not to appreciate the way her face was angled, how soft and smooth her skin looked… how her eyes caught the light …

"See you in tomorrow, Yoruichi, and after tomorrow, Soifon. Have a good day!"

They nodded, and the second their teacher was around the corner, the nervous smiles faded from their faces.

"You okay?" queried Yoruichi softly as soon as Miss Yadomaru was out of earshot.

"I'm fine," said Soifon. It was the only answer she was capable of giving and it was horribly inadequate. She glanced at Yoruichi, who unwittingly captured her gaze. Unable to look away, she suddenly blurted out everything that had happened, and every question she could remember them asking.

Throughout the entire telling, Yoruichi watched her silently, an odd glaze that diminished the intensity of her piercing eyes as she slowly sipped at her juice.

"I'm sorry," said Yoruichi finally.

"What for?"

"Well, it's because you know me –"

"It's okay," said Soifon quickly. "It's not your fault that they're like that." She attempted a reassuring smile, but Yoruichi was staring elsewhere. "Um… I was curious… Yoruichi?"

There was a pause, as she waited for the other girl to respond.

"Yeah?"

"Did you really set fire to the math department?"

Yoruichi burst into laughter. "Hell no, that was Kuukaku. I just got mixed into it because it was my lighter."

"You own a lighter?"

"Don't look at me like that. It was for the science fair last year … Really!" she said with as much indignant innocence as she could muster at the disapproving frown on Soifon's face.

"So you are friends with her?" prompted Soifon unabashedly, ignoring the soft creak as the double doors swung open, and a slight breeze blow through.

"Not really," said Yoruichi with one of those smiles – she was clearly hiding something.

"What?! Not friends with who?"

Soifon turned to look, and then ducked back into her lunch. Fate seemed to be having a field day. She was not to be passed as unnoticed, however, because at that moment the rough and rowdy punk sat down right in front of them.

"Kukaku," Yoruichi acknowledged.

"Long time no see. Yoruichi." Kukaku bared her teeth and reached over to punch her hard in the shoulder. "Bitch. Where've you been these days?"

"Busy," said Yoruichi, grinning like a fool. It seemed that Kukaku's appearance had rendered her rather monosyllabic all of a sudden.

Then again, Soifon was more stunned than she was intimidated, but either way she couldn't say much at all.

The girl was interesting, for the lack of a better word to describe her. Her long spiky hair was stylishly unkempt, and her eyes were perfectly outlined by what could only have been liquid eyeliner, it was so opaque. Her mouth, curled into a feral grin that seemed to shadow Yoruichi's, opened as she addressed Soifon with an air of genuine curiosity. Her ferocity seemed to diminish a little.

"You must be Soifon," she said. It wasn't a question.

Soifon arched one eyebrow. Kukaku cut her off abruptly, even before she could speak.

"That's what you get for messing around with Yoruichi. Instant fame…" she said, laughing, as she smoothed out her low cut shirt. She glanced over at Yoruichi and winked, "She's cute."

Soifon blinked. What Kukaku said echoed in her ears, successfully triggered a storm of thoughts she thought she had managed to suppress.

"So. This is why I've been ditched. Shame on you, Yoruichi," said Kukaku, smirking. "You should learn to share."

Soifon did not know what to think. So she stopped, and continued to stare blankly at her lunch.

"We are friends right?" asked Kukaku, the words sounding strange coming out of her mouth.

"Not really," said Yoruichi with another one of those smiles.

Soifon, in some ways glad that they had been interrupted, had a feeling that she wouldn't have asked further about their friendship anyway, because she didn't really want to know – afraid of what the answer might be. She would only inevitably end up judging Yoruichi, which was something she really did not want to do. Soifon knew herself well, and knew her impossible expectations.

"Anywho," groaned Kukaku, rising to her feet.

Soifon noticed her studded belt and the combat boots that contrasted greatly with the white skirt she wore, yet matched effortlessly in the oddest manner.

"Fun catching up with you. Talk to you later, Yoruichi," she said, waving. She turned as she opened the door, winking at Soifon before she disappeared around the corner. "See you around too." Kukaku's words lingered in the long stretch of silence.

"Kisuke's hanging out with the guys today."

"I see," lied Soifon, feeling her spirits plummet at this piece of innocent information. The guys sounded like a large group of boys, and if Kisuke hung out with them, they all must be friends, which also meant that Yoruichi was well-acquainted too. "Why aren't you with him?" she asked, trying to sound indifferent despite the twinge of unjustified jealousy she felt. She felt embarrassingly obvious, but she also thought she had done rather well at disguising the tone.

Yoruichi's eyes widened in genuine surprise. "Because I'd much rather spend time with you."

"Well, I'm not the chatty type," said Soifon, smiling somewhat coldly.

"There's no point in listening to their senseless blabber."

Soifon said nothing, but felt heartened. She knew she shouldn't, and that Yoruichi had probably picked up on her mood, and was just saying that. Although she prided in herself for being unreadable when she wanted, she felt that for Yoruichi, she was literally an open book.

"I've never been to a party before," she stated calmly for no particular reason she could discern of, her eyes focused on her own hands as she zipped up her empty lunch bag. _Why did I say that?_

"Do you want to go to one?" asked Yoruichi, sensing an opening. "Because if you do we could go to that idiot Chizuru's slutfest."

"Oh no," said Soifon. "I wouldn't ask you to do that even if I was to go. Not that I am," she added with a slight grin.

"For you, I'd do it," said Yoruichi, shrugging her shoulders and averting her gaze nonchalantly.

Just in time, it seemed, for once Soifon's brain registered the implications of that simple statement; it shut down.

Yoruichi looked up after a period of heavy silence, wondering where Soifon had flown off to. She seemed too preoccupied with her thoughts... "It'd be worth it just to see you," said Yoruichi slyly, her eyes gleaming with a different sort of brilliance; she was clearly brashly unaware of the effects of the seemingly innocent statements had on Soifon, or at least, pretended to be.

"Oh, right," she said suddenly, not noticing, or simply deciding to not comment on the persistent silence. "That reminds me," she leaned over to rest a hand on Soifon's thigh. The gesture, clearly meant to be casual, felt strangely intimate. "Kisuke and I are going by the lake for a day, maybe two, on the long weekend. We want you to come."

_We, _echoed Soifon's nearly comatose brain. Plural. A pulse of slight disappointment thudded through her.

"You'll have to bring a swimsuit, of course. The water is so clean there, just beautiful in the sun… clear like crystal…" Yoruichi's voice faded, her descriptions reaching deaf ears.

_Lake? Swimming? Swimsuit?_

"So what do you say?"

"Will there be any alcohol?" blurted Soifon, wincing the second Yoruichi looked away slightly towards the sound of the wind rushing in through a temporarily open door.

Yoruichi was slightly taken aback. "Well, if you really wanted, we could buy some on the way. I know some good labels." She studied Soifon's face carefully. "I don't really drink, you know," she said eventually. "It's just these damn rumors. No one ever gets anything right," she muttered. "You'd think they'd be able to tell the difference between me and that careless bitch Kuukaku…"

There was a silence. Remembering what she was so eagerly awaiting, she looked at Soifon expectantly. "So…?"

"Sure. I'll come," said Soifon quickly, surprised at how quickly she had come by that decision.

She locked gazes with Yoruichi, and wished she could scrub her mind clean.

Then thought to herself, _well, who could say no?_


	12. Chapter 11

**Imperfections **

* * *

_Enjoi!_

_And thanks to everyone who took the time to review. =]_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Time was passing much too quickly for Soifon's tastes. And even for someone like her, who actually did stay on top of things, and got eight hours of sleep every day on average, school was becoming just a little bit overwhelming. Due dates upon due dates for massive end of the year practical exams and exams piled upon her relentlessly and she couldn't help but wonder, as outrageous as it sounded, if the program really was purposely made in this way to asphyxiate those students who were not tough it enough to survive the grueling workload.

Musings cut short by the bell, she picked up her bag and heaved it onto her shoulder. She walked normally, but felt slow and heavily laden, not only with physical burden because dread knotted ever tighter in the pit of her stomach.

She steeled herself for the confrontation, and navigated towards the door. Passing through the loud and crowded halls, her eyes scanned mechanically over everyone else as she searched for the one face she now knew better than her own.

"Yoruichi!" she called, quickening her pace to catch up with the elusive goddess. She didn't have to worry about losing her, however, seeing as those who had heard her call out, quickly flattened themselves on the wall as Yoruichi made her way towards her. Soifon had to suppress the urge to giggle at the way they sort of continued to mill about so aimlessly, though their conscious effort in trying to avoid breaking their line of sight ended up giving a few of them some direction.

"Soifon!" said Yoruichi cheerily, brushing her short bangs out of her face. "Thank god it's Thursday!" she sighed as she leaned nonchalantly against the wall, peering at Soifon through twinkling golden eyes, which were narrowed because she was smiling so widely. "Just one more day to get through…"

_Good,_ Soifon thought to herself, _she's in a good mood, so she won't care so much… I hope._

"You still coming?"

Soifon winced, "Uh… about that… I don't think I can come."

Yoruichi straightened, her relaxed demeanor vanishing along with her smile. "How come?"

"I have too much to do – and I really don't want to impose."

"Gah, whatever," said Yoruichi, waving her hand dismissively. "How many more times do I have to tell you that I _want you there_ until you really believe me?"

Soifon smiled weakly. "I don't think I ever will," she said softly, but Yoruichi didn't seem to hear.

"And what's this about too much to do? Are you talking about schoolwork?" asked Yoruichi curiously. "Because if that's the case, you can't be doing it all weekend anyway – we all need breaks every once it a while. It'll do you good."

Soifon was about to protest, but Yoruichi's confident grin and sly wink melted the words on her tongue.

"Trust me," said Yoruichi, smiling, reaching out to set a firm hand on Soifon's shoulder. "I really want you to come, okay?"

_Damn it!_ _Why is this so hard?_ Deep down, she wanted nothing more than to go happily along, but the amount of work she had to deal with tainted her spirits. Feeling strangely bitter and reproachful at the moment, the words accidently slipped out of her mouth. "You're not a very good influence, are you?" She heard the words echo in her own ears, and immediately regretted it.

Yoruichi laughed lightly, but there was a hint of something else, something less pleasant hidden beneath. "We talked about this already, haven't we?" she said smoothly, her smile never faltering. "Don't worry about it, okay? Soifon… grade ten is nothing –"

"—I need to get the basics down. Otherwise I'll just end up floundering next year and –"

"—it's fine. Seriously. Bring your work if you really want to, but do come, okay?"

Soifon hesitated, and Yoruichi ploughed on relentlessly, her urging becoming more insistent.

"I can help you with stuff, and Kisuke will too –"

At this, Soifon felt unreasonably more obstinate. She had a feeling she knew why, but it wasn't like she was about to admit it. If there was anything she knew about herself, it was that it took a while for her to accept certain aspects of life, the world and its people. She would always end up dancing on the blurry line between the two, swaying this way and that, always unsure of what side she was supposed to be on.

"—we'll probably have some of our own work to do there too, but tell you what, worst comes to worst and you don't get your scholarship and into the university you want – I'll fix it."

Soifon sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay. I'm coming."

* * *

Soifon sat at the end table in the cafetorium where her class had study hall. She stared at the final math problem on her review, thinking, anticipating the feelings of elation that would wash over her once she finished it. It'd be one less thing to do later, which meant one less thing to worry for. If nothing else, she would at least be in better spirits, so the weekend would be more enjoyable for her companions when she wasn't a stormy cloud of bitter hopelessness raining down upon them on what was reported to be a perfectly warm and sunny weekend.

As she drew in the final curve of the trigonometric function, her stomach clenched in anticipation; finally finished, she set her pencil down excitedly, flipping through the textbook feverishly so she could check the answers.

She pursed her lips disappointedly, and rubbed her burning eyes tiredly. Sighing in exasperation, she lay her head down on the thin glossy pages and closed her eyes, trying to reach a state of calmness where she would be able to go back and tackle the problems that seemed to overwhelm her life. Breathing deeply, she felt too drained to even make a face at odd smell wafting up from her textbook.

There was a soft impact, and a creak as the table adjusted to some extra weight. She shifted, slightly annoyed, but not nearly enough to bother opening her eyes – the burning was almost gone. It was probably just… then she felt soft fingertips trail down her face.

She straightened, glaring at the offending appendage. Immediately her mind registered that it did not belong to Yoruichi. "What are you doing, Kukaku?" she said, too tired to add in the extra bite for a snarl.

Kukaku grinned devilishly, a familiar glint in her eyes. She withdrew her hand, and her tongue darted out to moisten her lips before she spoke. "I like touching you," she chuckled, a low and throaty sound. "Your skin is very soft…"

Soifon swallowed. "O – Okay."

Kukaku smiled slyly at her. "Disturbed?"

"Only slightly," admitted Soifon, trying valiantly to not appear intimidated by her almost overbearing presence.

"You're so cute."

Soifon's eyes widened slightly – she would never get used to this. She wondered if the rest of the Grade Elevens were like this too, if they were all so… so physical and strangely affectionate.

"What are you working on?"

"Math," muttered Soifon sourly, her mood instantly dampened further.

Kukaku slid down to sit beside her, inching closer until their bare shoulders were touching – Soifon did not move, partly because she felt rooted to the spot, but also because there was no need. It was not uncomfortable.

"Ahaha. I remember this question," she breathed, and Soifon gripped the table edge tightly as it grazed her cheek. "You've got it really. It's just that it tells you that it's seven meters off the ground."

"Oh," said Soifon, feeling like an idiot. "Right."

Kukaku fixed her beneath her cool stare. "Hey, don't worry about it. I only remember it because I nearly lost the five points on a test. That made the difference between a sixty-nine and a seventy five percent – which was really quite a fail according to my parents. You should have heard them…"

Soifon smirked down at the page as she corrected the question, half listening to Kukaku at the same time.

"… broke our trust in you. You have to earn it back again. I can't believe this. How can you fail so badly? Look at your brother, we never had to worry about him, he worked so hard. You're too spoiled – and I was like, _shiiit_, can't you focus on some of the good stuff? I get such a long string of verbal abuse about my intelligence for one cruddy mark on the report card, and it's like the good grades don't even count! Which they totally do – not that they ever notice it…" Kukaku continued to mutter under her breath, drawn off into her own thoughts.

Soifon double checked the answer in the book, just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating out of desperation. She looked up at the still ranting Kukaku and waited until she ran out of steam. "Thanks," she said gratefully, sincerely.

Kukaku shrugged nonchalantly. "People assume too much."

Soifon smiled until an unpleasant, but incredibly realistic thought hit her. "Oh. Right," she said, nodding as Kukaku continued to mutter under her breath. She frowned slightly as she slowly closed the textbook, wondering whether she really was assuming too much. She knew she had a knack for reading in between the lines, which made her so good at essays and commentaries and the likes… and consequently, quite good at judging people, if not too good – although, Yoruichi seemed to be a particular exception.

_Maybe I really am seeing things that aren't there, _this thought, humbling and ringing out as a very probable possibility, was interrupted.

Soifon looked up, gloomily, to find Yoruichi in the seat that Kukaku just vacated. She looked around for the other girl, and found her leaning nonchalantly against the wall a few meters away, her thumb sliding over the touch wheel of her ipod as she nodded her head along with the music she was now so intently embroiled in, most likely at Yoruichi's request.

"Listen, Soifon…"

Soifon nodded, avoiding her gaze.

"I'm sorry if I came across as really pushy…"

"It's alright," said Soifon tiredly, feeling drained.

"No, it's not. I don't want to pressure you into doing things you don't want to. I just… I just really want you to come."

"I know."

"I really like you."

Soifon said nothing.

"So… I guess what I'm saying is, it's okay if you don't think you can manage. I understand."

Soifon stared at her.

"But you are coming right?" asked Yoruichi hopefully, and Soifon hadn't the heart to turn her down a second time, even though at the moment, Soifon didn't think she could feel her heart. She nodded.

"Okay," said Yoruichi happily, a warm smile spreading across her face, infectious though it was, Soifon seemed invulnerable. "Okay, well. I guess I'll see you later," she said quickly, hesitantly as she registered Soifon's none too chipper mood. Rising to leave, she received no intelligible response from the girl, and Yoruichi glanced at Kukaku quizzically; gleaning nothing, she turned to leave.

And though she knew the rest of her day would be marred with her incessant worries, at least she had tomorrow to look forward to – although that, at the moment, wasn't a prospect that seemed as bright at it had been. Sometimes seeing things too clearly isn't necessarily the best. She knew what Yoruichi was like, didn't she? She'd heard many other stories that Yoruichi hadn't had the time to refute yet – and though Soifon knew she owed her friend the benefit of the doubt, there was something she couldn't help but believe. So knowing all this, she would've assumed she could just let go, and make herself not feel this way – it didn't make sense to feel this way, especially when it meant nothing.

Soifon sighed loudly, cradling her head in her arms, closing her eyes for another few minutes before the bell rang out.

There was only one thing she knew for sure, her resolve – never the steadiest even without problems – was crumbling.


	13. Chapter 12

**Imperfections **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Soifon walked alone through the empty hallways – it was amazing how fast it cleared once the bell rang.

She finally spotted Yoruichi down the hall, standing close to Kukaku and speaking in hushed tones with a serious face. She faltered, and nearly stopped, as she saw Kukaku lean in much too close – to whisper something into her ear. A curious gesture to make even if there was something they did not want others to hear. It looked like she was closing in for a kiss until she turned her head at the last minute.

Soifon ducked back around the corner, and peered around the corner furtively at them with her cheek pressed against the cool metal of the lockers, her heart pounding, unnaturally loud. She could see the enigmatic, and somewhat seductive smile carve across Yoruichi's previously stony and impassive face. Kukaku, then, grinning devilishly, made an attempt to leave, only to be dragged slowly back by a quietly laughing Yoruichi.

Kukaku brushed a lock of hair out of Yoruichi's face, her fingers trailing down her smooth skin slowly, deliberately, before she left – her hand slipping out, almost unwillingly.

Soifon shrugged to herself, clutching her heavy science textbook closer to her chest. See, she told herself a matter-of-factly, it means nothing. She acts like that with everyone…? She frowned, that didn't make sense either. Maybe there was something between them, with all the rumors and the entire 'she's not really my friend'…

She did not know what to think, what to do…

"Bad day?" wondered Yoruichi, shutting her locker with her hip, then leaning against it languidly as she held two textbooks of her own in her arms.

Soifon stared, opening her mouth, but at the last second, thought better of it, and said something else entirely. "I don't know."

"Okay," said Yoruichi, smiling genially leaning closer, her head resting against the cool surface as well. She seemed almost too ready to dismiss the vague statement that usually would have had her concerned. "You'll love the lake. It's beautiful. And if you're up to it, we can swim tonight."

"Sure," said Soifon, eager to be accommodating, not wanting Yoruichi in on what really was going on in her head.

Yoruichi looked at her oddly, but said nothing. "Come on, then. Let's go. Kisuke's waiting with the car."

They walked down the stairs, the echoes of their footsteps lending beat to their thoughts.

Yoruichi glanced clandestinely at Soifon as she leaned into the door to open it. It was a testament to her sexiness that she managed to make such a simple motion appear so graceful and alluring.

"Yo, Yoruichi!" yelled a tall lanky, boy with blond hair and a disturbingly white set of teeth. "Big party at my place!"

"No thanks, Shinji," laughed Yoruichi lightly, raising her hand to acknowledge the rest of the group. "I'm busy this weekend."

"What? Who's going to beat Matsumoto at the drinking contest then?"

Yoruichi made a face. "I think you've got me mixed up with Kukaku," she told him, as they drew closer to the large group gathered.

Soifon didn't have a choice but to follow.

"Maybe, but you can't blame me, can you?" snickered Shinji, but quickly grew serious beneath Yoruichi's subtly, murderous glare.

The blonde girl with the wicked grin beside Shinji leered at Yoruichi. "You really can't blame him. You two are practically two halves of a whole, if you get my drift."

"It just looks that way sometimes, Hiyori."

"Yeah, word's gone around about –"

"About what?" snapped Yoruichi, her eyes flashing dangerously at a tough-looking, heavily tattooed guy that Soifon knew to be Renji. His tiny girlfriend, Rukia, seemed to get the message before he did, and she tugged angrily at his arm, effectively shutting him up.

"Aren't you two like, tight?" inquired the androgynous looking one with two streaks of red and yellow eyeliner accentuating one of his large, liquid eyes.

"Not really," said Yoruichi. "Sort of like you and Ikaku."

Ikaku laughed loudly, driving a strong punch into his slim companion's arm. "Yumichika and me?"

"Byakuya's going to be there," said the light purple haired Gin, a skinny guy with a permanently sly grin.

"So he's not going to Chizuru's slutfest?" inquired Yoruichi. "I assumed as much."

"That foxy little grade ten?"

"Didn't you hear about the party?" said Yoruichi, quickly following up to deter the direction of the conversation.

"Oh, that orgy thing. Damn, we should go?"

"Anyway, you guys have fun," she said before they could turn their attention back to her. She waved generally in the direction of the group, not even looking back to say goodbye, and Soifon followed along wordlessly, glancing back every now and then as they drew closer to the lines of parked cars.

Soifon glanced over her shoulder. "Those were your friends?"

"You could say that," said Yoruichi, glancing shortly at Soifon. "Do you know them at all?"

"Not really," she admitted. "I know a few. But not like acquaintances even – they're just in a few of my classes."

"Who don't you know?"

Soifon glanced back briefly. "The guy with orange hair."

Yoruichi smirked. "Ichigo."

"What's he like? He looks kind of grumpy."

"He always looks like that, trust me. He's actually your age, but he's in my grade. Prodigious skills, apparently. But really, he just works his ass off."

"Platinum blond?"

"Kira?"

"No, I sort of know him. He's in my math class too. I was talking about the guy with really long hair. Almost white, nice cheekbones too," she said, almost as an afterthought.

Yoruichi chuckled. "Oh, Ukitake. He's a great guy. Very classy." She stopped beside a sleek, black Pontiac Solstice and opened the door.

Soifon stared. "Wow, that's the car?"

Yoruichi laughed lightly. "I know, I know… it's not the best. I sort of bought it as a joke – though I really do like the design."

Soifon slid wordlessly into the backseat, barely noticing Kisuke as she wondered just exactly how rich Yoruichi was if she could buy something like car for a joke.

"I'm appreciated as always," he joked, his hand deftly sliding down the steering wheel to hit the signal. "Buckle up, ladies, it's going to be a wild ride," he said, attempting a devilish grin and cackle, but was interrupted midway through by Yoruichi and her fist.

"Just drive," said Yoruichi, rolling her eyes at Soifon, who smiled uncertainly in return.

"Gin runs the drama club, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," said Yoruichi, as Kisuke sped out onto the open road. "It wouldn't be as popular as it is if his girlfriend wasn't a part of it too. Matsumoto draws in a large crowd, if you get my drift."

Soifon nodded, she knew as much.

"Nanao is in your grade, right?" asked Yoruichi, lifting her gaze to the mirror to glance at Soifon.

"Yeah," said Soifon, nodding.

"Did you see the tall guy with wavy brown hair, stubble, pink dress shirt…?"

Soifon nodded.

"That's Kyoryaku –"

"The biggest player in the school," interjected Kisuke with disapproval in his voice.

Yoruichi turned to Kisuke. "He's actually not that bad."

"Of course, you would know," said Kisuke jokingly.

Yoruichi glared. "What's that supposed to mean?" when he did not respond, she punched him in the shoulder, but did not withdraw her hand. Instead, her fingers curled around the headrest as she turned her entire body around to face Soifon. "Did you know that Nanao is going out with him?"

"Really?" said Soifon. "I never pictured that she'd go for him."

Yoruichi's teeth gleamed as she grinned. "I know… it's funny how opposites really do attract, isn't it?"

Soifon did not know what to say.

Yoruichi winked, her hand dropping from the headrest to rest briefly on Soifon's knee before she faced the front again, her eyes scanning the horizon restlessly in the long stretch of silence. "I'm turning on the radio," she announced.

Kisuke hummed mellifluously to himself as they made it into the freeway. He glanced into the rearview mirror and shot Soifon a friendly grin as he started to sing along to the song. "I like, where we are…When we drive, in your car…"

Yoruichi groaned. "Not this song."

Kisuke chuckled. "You used to like it."

"It's catchy," Yoruichi admitted. "But it's not... I mean, just listen to his voice. It's so mixed it's sad."

"But it sounds good."

Yoruichi turned to Soifon. "Have you heard this?"

Soifon shook her head. "What is it?"

"Just admit it. You really like it," taunted Kisuke. "You used to listen to it on repeat for like… a month last year."

"Oh shut up."

"Would you rather I change the channel then?"

Yoruichi huffed and crossed her arms, saying nothing.

Kisuke smiled triumphantly. "It's by HelloGoodbye," he told Soifon, his eyes flickering up to hers. "Here in your arms."

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers, "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms._

_I like,  
Where you sleep,  
When you sleep,  
Next to me.  
I like,  
Where you sleep;  
Here._

_Our lips,  
Can touch,  
And our cheeks,  
Can brush.  
Cause our lips,  
Can touch;  
here_

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms._

_Our lips,  
Can touch...  
Our lips,  
Can touch;  
here._

* * *

"Come on, Soifon!" laughed Yoruichi, splashing into the water, which glistened in the setting sun. She turned to beckon her playfully, before diving beneath the glittering surface, broken only by the circular ripples where she had disappeared.

Kisuke had already taken off his shirt, and was making his way down. He winced as he stubbed his toe on a rock jutting out from the damp sand and stumbled the rest of the way to the water, cursing as he tumbled in headfirst.

Soifon watched them, unsure of what to do. But after Yoruichi broke through the surface again, waving at her and yelling for her to join then. She sighed heavily, rising to her feet and dusting off her hands, which were sprinkled with grains of sand.

Yoruichi drifted calmly in the water, as Kisuke swam in lazy circles around her. She watched as Soifon slid out of her pants up on the shore, unable to tear her gaze away from her unhurried, fluid movements. Her slim fingers curled around the hem of her black and plain t-shirt, and struggled with it momentarily as she pulled it over her head.

Yoruichi inhaled sharply – she didn't expect Soifon to be wearing something so revealing. As Soifon slung it aside to form a pile with her discarded pants, she shook her head slightly, her short, black hair naturally, stylishly tousled like when Yoruichi had run her fingers through. Tortured almost, by a strange feeling and force that seemed to draw them ever closer though neither of them had moved – Yoruichi attempted a smile when she saw that Soifon was looking straight at her. Trembling, she tried to convince herself it was because the water was slightly cold.

Up on the shore, Soifon shivered, feeling vulnerable and exposed, as she put one foot into the water. Yoruichi suddenly stumbled up to her, splashing water everywhere. Soifon stared unabashedly as her teeth chattered, the soft breeze reacting with the clinging drops of water, it was painfully cold. Her muscles tightened as Yoruichi wrapped arms around her trembling shoulders –

– and Yoruichi was still surprised to feel how firm and not fragile she was as she pulled her under. She had held her before, but that was different. They were both fully clothed then –

– Soifon opened her mouth to gasp, partly because of the water, which suddenly engulfed her and bubbles rushed upwards in streams, obscuring her vision along with her dark skin, but mostly because –

– Yoruichi felt her brush lightly against her as she struggled and could not help but feel –

Soifon exploded out of the water, her hands raking her short hair from her face as she blinked away the water that clung to her lashes. "Damn it, Yoruichi!" she cried hoarsely, panting for air as she shivered violently. "I'm going to get you!"

Yoruichi barely had the time to swear before Soifon leapt at her with a purpose, and in less than a second, she was falling back down with Soifon's arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Kisuke watched the ensuing splash, and waited a bit, amused as the two girls wrestled each other underwater. It went on for a long while, and he got bored, so he decided to swim out further on his own.

Yoruichi resurfaced momentarily, and grinned as Soifon did as well beside her; a curious euphoria clouding her mind so that she couldn't think of much else.

"Where's – where is – Kisuke?" Soifon gasped, doubled over as she sucked in large breaths to refill her deprived lungs.

Yoruichi shook her head. "I don't know. He probably went to the washroom or something."

Soifon looked unconvinced and waded closer to the shore. "I'm cold. I'm going up."

"I'm coming too then," said Yoruichi, following right behind her. She tried not to stare at the myriad drops of water sliding down Soifon's pale skin, catching the sun rays and reflecting them, glittering like diamonds –

Yoruichi stumbled, and fell down beside the younger girl on the large beach towel, smiling contentedly as she lay back, closing her eyes.

Soifon gazed at the water, searching for Kisuke, but found nothing and concluded that he probably was in the washroom. She glanced at the dozing Yoruichi beside her and felt thirsty all of a sudden. Mouth dry, she reached over her for a drink, her bare foot pushing into the sand as she struggled to find purchase.

She attempted to recoil quickly once she grabbed a can of ginger ale, but had overreached, and unbalanced, her supporting hand slipped and she fell on top of Yoruichi.

Yoruichi gasped slightly in surprise, her eyes snapping open and they locked gazes.

"Sorry," muttered Soifon, breaking out of it first. She felt herself burn red as she pushed herself away and back into a sitting position. She pulled her knees to her chin, missing even the momentary warmth the contact of Yoruichi's bare skin gave.

She took a long drag at the can, effectively emptying it in one go, and set it down, trembling slightly.

Yoruichi propped herself up on her elbows. "You're still cold," she stated. "Do you want the towel?"

"No, it's okay," said Soifon, clenching her teeth in an attempt to master herself. Then, suddenly the shivers stopped.

Forgotten.

She grabbed Yoruichi's wrist urgently, not even thinking twice about the action, and pulled her up to a sitting position. She pointed out into the water. "Yoruichi, is that Kisuke?"


	14. Chapter 13

**Imperfections **

**

* * *

**

_AH. YES. IT IS ME. _

_Sorry I haven't updated in so long -- I'm sure alot of you have taken this off your alerts. I understand. Life has been like a soap opera for me recently, in addition to dealing with IB (i.e. getting UBER good grades). I've been running the writing club at my school as well, so I had moved on to original works. But I am back now~!_

_So I had held off on the ending scene of this chapter for a while, but after such a wait, I decided you guys deserve to get it now. I've been putting it off for much too long. _

_I hope to hear from you all!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

"What…" Yoruichi glanced back at Soifon, her eyes wide and filled with worry as the implications finally struck. "No way…" she mouthed, rising up in one fluid movement. A split second later, her foot had already reached the line of wet sand.

Soifon got up, following, her stomach clenching uncomfortably as she watched Yoruichi plunge back into the water, swimming with powerful strokes to the floating, prone form of her best friend, engulfed by the vastness of the crystal lake.

Soifon waded into the water, shivering still, not from the cold as before, but from fear and worry now. She was unable to tear her eyes away, unable to stop wondering –

"Soifon! Help me," gasped Yoruichi, stumbling as she struggled to drag Kisuke's limp form onto the shore.

Soifon, numbly, without coherent thought, felt herself move smoothly like a perfectly programmed robot. She hooked her arms beneath his, and together with Yoruichi, set him down gently at the lip where the waves still licked at their feet.

Yoruichi fell to her knees, breathless still, and leaned over him, her eyes clouded with uncertainty as her hands settled gently on his pale chest.

Soifon stood, awkwardly, anxious and silent. Waiting for a verdict.

Yoruichi rose to her feet, her face a curious mix of confusion, anger and disappointment.

Soifon watched her quizzically, waiting for a command.

"How about you kiss him," suggested Yoruichi suddenly, her tone neutral.

Soifon jumped. "I – what? … I don't…" her voice trailed away. She realized there was a long silence, as Yoruichi waited. Soifon felt the worry, and anxiety of inaction gnawing at her conscience. She wondered briefly how long Kisuke would be able to go until his brain was in danger. So she rambled to fill the silence, pretending that, if she was deliberating, it was a step closer to action, and thus qualified as doing _something_. "I don't know how to do CPR… don't you have to align his head or something? And I heard somewhere that in order to do it properly you have to break his ribs or something..."

"You mean you don't want to," said Yoruichi, her eyes shining with something akin to satisfaction. Without another moment of delay, Yoruichi stepped over Kisuke and sat down heavily, smirking as the air rushed out of his violently compressed lungs. "Game over," she said, her face twisted into an unfathomable expression.

Soifon said nothing as she watched Kisuke shove her off of him and rise to his feet, his own face twisted into a strange smile. "Well, I guess I'm not loved," he said, his lips curling – Soifon thought she detected the barest hint of glee in his voice.

Yoruichi laughed suddenly, the sound almost violent as it erupted from her mouth. And she glared at Kisuke as he straightened. "That was really stupid, making me worry like that!" she said, trying to be serious, but both her companions could detect the rueful smile on her face.

"Ah well, I had to figure out some way to get your attention," explained Kisuke, glancing slyly at Soifon, who looked away, feeling her face flush.

There was a long silence, and they gazed in unison at the sky. The sun seemed to be clinging to the horizon, as it spread its last vestiges of light across the sky in bands of glorious oranges and red like the last chance to wave farewell at the moon, which was hovering, nestled comfortably in the dark clouds, waiting to settle and take over.

"Come on, it's getting cold, and late. We should probably call it a day."

* * *

Soifon turned restlessly, her legs tangled in the bed sheets.

She had just begun to doze off when the door creaked open and a shaft of bright light shot across the floor, effectively penetrating the gloom.

Soifon sat bolt upright in bed, alarmed and curious.

"Soifon?"

"Yeah?" she said hoarsely.

"Oh good, you're awake," said Yoruichi cheerfully as she slid into the room easily, noiselessly and glided towards Soifon with a tentative smile on her face.

Soifon did everything she could to stay still, to appear normal.

Yoruichi sat down on the bed, her hip touching Soifon's thigh lightly through the layers of fabric.

"Yoruichi?"

There was no immediate response, but she felt arms withdraw slowly, snaking across her body almost reluctantly. The bed groaned softly as Yoruichi crawled to face her.

Fixed beneath a pair of piercing golden eyes that did not waver, she swallowed and attempted a shaky smile. It didn't matter, it seemed, how long she knew Yoruichi, because it didn't make much of a difference. Every time was like the first time, and she would never get used to Yoruichi looking at her like _that_ – with such intensity -- she couldn't help but feel her body begin to shake, though it was nothing compared to what would happen inside. She'd feel her hands begin to sweat, and she'd feel weak, lightheaded. She'd feel her heart speed up, and pound hard against her chest – and when she gazed back and she would forget that everything else existed.

And then, when she'd snap out of it, and when she'd remember it later, she'd scold herself for being so easily shaken, for being such a cliché…

"Soifon."

"Hm, what?" she said, a little flustered. Alarmed and wondering whether her frequent space-outs were noticeable.

"I have a question."

Soifon nodded slowly.

"Do you like me?"

Soifon froze. Then, cautiously, "Of course. You're a great person."

"… I don't mean as a friend."

Soifon looked away, burning. Of course Yoruichi knew, she probably knew all along. It wasn't like she had hidden it that well anyway. There were plenty of instances where she'd let her gaze linger too long, where she'd been so flustered without a reason. It must've been easy to deduce, Yoruichi was very sharp – it was no surprise that she picked up on it.

Soifon shrugged. "I don't know how to answer that."

Yoruichi smiled. "It's not that hard. A simple yes or no will suffice." She waited, laughing softly as she watched Soifon fidget beneath her gaze. "Okay, well. I like you, but I'm sure you already knew that."

Soifon was silent; she dared not move, for fear she would leap out of the bed and bolt and just keep running and not look back. But when Yoruichi smiled widely again, her teeth caught the moonlight, and it gleamed in the darkness. Soifon looked up to meet her gaze, and she knew she did not have to answer anymore, and she knew vaguely what was coming. Yoruichi shifted slightly and her heart nearly burst from the strain of her resurfacing anxieties.

The gleam of mischievousness, the glint, and the accompanying satisfied grin – signs that Soifon knew all too well from an eternity of observation and personal experience – shook her world.

She held her breath; she knew what was coming. She knew. Her intuition, as badly off as it seemed to be in situations like exams and tests and things that really mattered, was never really wrong. She knew what was coming, and she had known it for a long while. Something in the subtleness in everything that hinted heavily at the very matter she dared not think or even think of thinking about… until now, until this moment.

She watched, scarcely breathing, her entire body frozen and her insides squirming and burning like they were on fire – Yoruichi drew closer and there was a sharp intake of breath.

Soifon's eyes widened involuntarily as Yoruichi's hand came to rest gently on her cheek, firm, but light and reassuring. She felt faint as she saw Yoruichi's eyes flicker to her lips, almost in hesitation. But Soifon knew it couldn't be possible – Yoruichi was always so sure of herself.

She breathed in lightly, quietly, and caught a whiff of peppermint and watched Yoruichi's eyes slowly close. She did not know what caused the sudden impulse; but she felt emboldened – and there was nothing else to do. Nothing else she wanted to do, and she was almost completely positive that Yoruichi wouldn't mind. She tilted her head a fraction to the side. Feeling oddly daring and very delusional, she closed her own eyes and the remaining distance between them.

The silence was so absolute it seemed to suck all the air and everything around them away. Nothing else existed. Nothing else… Soifon tensed as she leaned in, wondering how in the world those few centimeters could take so long to travel; her nerves twitched, and her heart was pounding wildly and loudly in her ears – her breath, well, she had stopped breathing a long time ago.

Then…

The contact – _contact_. Soifon's brain would have shut down, had it been working at that moment. The contact was like a resuscitating jolt of life, jumpstarting her heart, lungs, body and brain back into overdrive. And the shock… she nearly pulled away when her mind began to work again. Instinct. But the very same shock held her rooted to her spot, unmoving and still as a statue, frozen in time – in this… this ridiculous and unimaginable scene of her life. _Yoruichi… _she thought, her mind struggling frantically to compute this piece of information._ Yoruichi is kissing me. _

Then she thought, _Oh. _

Her heart, desperate and caged in her constricting chest, beating a deafening tattoo, suddenly engulfed her senses as she felt like her entire body was throbbing. She wondered idly what to do next, not daring to move. They always seemed to know what to do in movies, but she didn't know anything. How were you supposed to make-out with someone anyway? How do you _breathe_? Her mind, faint and feverish with delight, did not see any possible course of action, let alone the best. Would it be polite to break it? To pull away? Or would it be rude?

Then a much more horrible thought struck her. What if she pulled away, and then found that it was all just … that it was all just … simply an experience for Yoruichi?


	15. Chapter 14

**Imperfections.**

* * *

_HI…. I don't like leaving things unfinished, and I've decided I'm going to try and give this a proper ending (i.e. lots more chapters to come!) Funnily enough, I still remember the plot I was aiming for! Anyways, while this was pretty popular a few years ago, but the fate of this fanfic will depend on many things… but I will shamelessly admit I'm a sucker for good constructive reviews. Apologies for any perceptible change in writing style, it has —ostensibly – evolved._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Well, thought the more realistic side of her. If it was simply an experience for Yoruichi, she figured she might as well play along for now, and her mind and heart fervently agreed. So she pushed the very worrisome thought to the back of her mind and concentrated on all the wonderful and slightly terrifying sensations that those perfect, smooth, delectable lips were eliciting. The world seemed to stop revolving, and everything started to fade away until there was nothing but the feel of Yoruichi pressed tightly against her. Her fingers snaking across her neck and into her hair, her other hand roaming, trailing lightly down her side…

Yoruichi was invading all her senses, breaking through all her defences and in the moment, the blissful, wonderful moment, she didn't care about anything that would happen later. But then reality came crashing back down when she felt the hand slip under the waistband of her pants, and slim fingers moving down...

Soifon's eyes snapped open and she put a hand on Yoruichi's shoulder, holding her firmly at bay as she stared into dark golden eyes glittering with confusion.

"Waitwaitwait!" Soifon whispered hoarsely. "What are you doing?"

A tantalizingly slow smile spread like honey across Yoruichi's face. "Isn't it obvious?" she murmured, her breath slow and soft and utterly tantalizing, as she leaned in again, but missed as Soifon turned her head.

"Wait – no – why are you doing this?"

Yoruichi faltered for a moment, then recuperated, grinning. "I told you. I like you," Yoruichi leaned back, though she left one hand resting firmly on the back of Soifon's neck. Licking her lips playfully, she said, with mock coyness, "…And I'm pretty sure you like me a lot too." The light joyfulness she carried slowly slid away when she noticed the mix of emotions struggling to express themselves on Soifon's face. "Soifon, are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Soifon, mustering up a suddenly hollow smile, as all the turbulent and wonderful emotions fled her body all at once, too quickly, too soon – she would have liked to drink in a few more moments, drown a few seconds longer in sensations so new and good they felt wrong – leaving behind nothing but cold, hard logic in its place. "I just…"

"You just what?" said Yoruichi, guardedly as she withdrew completely to a sitting position, her hands falling restlessly into the folds of the covers, fingertips digging nervously – though Soifon could not see it – into the mattress.

Soifon propped herself up onto her elbows, so she could peer into Yoruichi's suddenly distant face. "Are you serious about this?"

"What are you talking about?" Yoruichi seemed confused, dejected. "I thought you would want to… want this… too…"

"I mean, why me, of all people?" Soifon demanded, sitting up to face her adversary and growing agitated by the avoidance poorly hidden in Yoruichi's body language. She felt the accusation on her tongue a split moment before it left her lips, damning what had been a salvageable night and tarnishing the memories of the minutes before. But she couldn't help it. She had to ask. She had wanted to ask, tried before, ever since they first met. But maybe she'd get an answer after all this time. "This isn't just some kind of conquest for you, is it?"

Yoruichi recoiled slightly, her eyes flashing angrily, the molten gold hardening until it glinted, piercing, and fixed back upon her own. "So you still believe all those lies about me."

"I don't! It's too soon. And I just – I just don't want to end up being a fool."

"You believe that being with me is foolish?" Yoruichi didn't sound angry. She sounded… resigned.

"I – " Soifon shrugged helplessly. "I – yes."

Yoruichi was silent. But Soifon could see the hurt in her eyes. Guilt and regret curdled inside her like sour milk, clouding the rational thoughts and allowing the others she usually wouldn't give voice to fester. "But not – not because of you… because I don't like people – I've never like anyone – and… it's worked out for me. I have things I want to do – things I have to do – and I don't think I'll be any good in a relationship and we'll probably just both end up causing each other more pain than happiness… and I just… I shouldn't."

Yoruichi smiled ruefully. "Come on… haven't you ever done something you weren't supposed to?" Her hand slid over to cover Soifon's fist, curled up in worry, conflict, confusion – she did not know.

Soifon stared down at her hand, where Yoruichi's thumb was tracing lazy circles around her knuckles, warmth blossoming from the simple and remote contact. Her voice was smaller than a whisper. "I… it won't be acceptable."

Yoruichi's brow furrowed, then as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place, she exclaimed, "Is that why you've keep trying to distance yourself? Why you keep pulling away every time we have a good time?" Her expression softened at the distraught look on Soifon's face that followed her short outburst. "Are you worried about your father?"

Soifon's eyes darkened. "No. I couldn't care less about what he thinks."

"Society?" A hint of a smile.

Soifon shrugged. "You saw how well I handle attention."

The smile stretched, infectious. "Well… nobody has to know."

Soifon stared. "You… you really want me? To be with you? Even if it's in secret? Even if I'm not ready for… for anything?"

Yoruichi leaned in close, nose-to-nose, her large golden eyes shifting mysteriously, giving glimpses at hidden depths, darker depths. Her voice, low and filled with a conviction so earnest it would have been silly – foolish, like Soifon was so convinced the entire thing was, despite how much she wanted it, yearned for it – had she not see how much Yoruichi meant it.

"_Yes_."

So she did not protest when Yoruichi's hand slid past her cheek, gripping her by the back of her head and pulled her into a bruising kiss that tasted different than the one before, felt different than the one before – darker, more desperate – where did the desperation come from? Something was resurfacing – she did not know what. So she let it happen, let her mind wander and her senses attune themselves to the presence beside her. "Don't worry, Soifon," Yoruichi whispered, as they fell back upon the bed, "I won't do anything you don't want me to."

But neither will she do things Soifon did want her to – Soifon realized, just realized, how Yoruichi had evaded answering that question once more, and turned the tables into her own favor so quickly, so seamlessly.

Soifon still did not know why.


End file.
